Your Guardian Angel
by LazyPianist
Summary: Clary is very lonely at school and at home. One day she starts getting notes in her locker from someone who wants to be her friend, and maybe more. Will she ever find out who it is? And why does this person want to stay anonymous and doesn't approach her in person?
1. Chapter 1

I hate this day and it has barely even started. I hate all days, but this day just seems to be worse. I know it'll be million times worse when I'm at school school. I'm so invisible there. It's kind of funny that they don't notice me. My bright red curly hair must stand out. But then again, I'm very short.

The reason why this day sucks is because I feel like nothing went well this morning. And if the day starts that way, somehow the rest of the day will be just as bad.

It's the end of January, so thankfully I'll be out of this school soon. But I have no idea what I'll do then. That makes me feel really desperate sometimes.

The walk from my house to my high school is not very long, but today it feels very, very long and tormenting. When I finally step inside the school, I feel exhausted and the day hasn't even stated yet. I try to walk to my locker, but it's hopeless since everyone is just rushing all around me and pushing me around since I'm so small. I feel like giving up and lying down on the floor, but of course I can't do that. I push my way through the crowded hall to my locker and I feel even more exhausted.

The rest of the day is just as difficult. I feel like the teachers are being annoying and classes last longer than usually. I avoid looking around like always, because I don't like seeing other people with friends when I'm so lonely.

The only class that I can tolerate today is art. I always enjoy drawing and painting. It helps me relax and get my mind off things. Art is the last class and I'm more than ready to go home. I want to bury myself under a blanket and listen to music. Maybe I'll cry, maybe not. Some days I feel like there's no stopping the tears and some days I can stop it before it really starts.

I quickly rush to my locker and open it. A piece of paper falls out. It could be one of my drawings or some random paper, but when I pick it up, I notice that it has 'Clary' written on it. I don't write my name like that to my drawings and it's not even my handwriting. I'm so desperate to go home that I just put it in my bag and shut the locker.

The walk home feels long once again, but this time it's because of the mysterious piece of paper. I walk faster and soon reach my house. My mom is probably painting like usually since that is her job, so I just go straight to my room without bothering her. I sit on my bed and take the paper out of my bag. The curiosity is killing me, so I unfold the paper and start reading.

_Dear Clary,_

_I've been watching you for a while now and I've thought of writing this before, but I always back down. But today you looked like you really needed someone. You always look like you need someone. I know you think that no one notices you, but I do. I couldn't stand to see you look so sad. I wish I could make you feel better. And I intend to to that from now on. At least I'll try. I know how you like music since I see you listening to music during lunch, and when you arrive or leave school. (I might sound like a stalker, so I hope you're not freaked out. 'Cause I don't stalk you.) So, I made you a playlist of songs that might cheer you up, the link is at the end of this letter. I'll write you soon again, not just when you're having a bad day. I want you to feel like you have someone and that you're not completely alone. So, the next time you feel alone or sad at school, remember that I might be near and you're not alone._

_Your guardian angel._

I read the letter over and over again. I can't believe someone actually notices me and has noticed so many things about me. I don't know if I should be freaked out or touched. I guess I'm a little bit of both. This person could be anyone. I can't figure it out who it might be, because I never see anyone even looking at my way. I do know that I need this. I need someone. I'm tired of handling it all on my own. When I have a bad day or I feel sad, I always need to be there for myself. There's no one who could console me. My mom spends too much time with her art. Of course I understand that she feels like the paintings need to be perfect, so I never bother her with my problems.

I used to have friends. First it was just me and Simon. I thought nothing could separate us and that we would always be best friends. Then Isabelle came to our school and stole Simon's heart. We got along well at first. Isabelle became my friend and Simon's girlfriend. I was fine with it. But then Isabelle wanted to be one of the populars. Isabelle was sure that me and Simon could come with her. I wasn't so sure. I was sure that they were going to laugh in my face if I'd try to join them. Isabelle hung out with them anyway and so did Simon.

It was awful after that. I felt more and more alone every day. Eventually I got used to it, but there are moments when I start to think about everything and I don't know what I should do when the tears just keep falling. Just remembering all that and after having a bad day, makes me cry.

This person who wrote the letter seems to care about me. I don't think it's some kind of prank. I don't want to even think that it would be. S/he even made me a playlist, which I should check out so I can see that it's not full of some crap or if this person is actually serious.

I take my laptop and go to the page written on the letter. It is an actual playlist. It's made by a user named 'YourGuardianAngel'. As I look through what's on the playlist, I see that I know some of the songs. It doesn't look bad. I connect my earphones to my computer and lie on my bed.

I forget about everything as I lie there for the rest of the evening and listen to the songs. They all have very encouraging and comforting words. It's like s/he has really put some thought into this. The songs make me feel better, because I feel like someone would be actually singing them to me. It's like someone would be consoling me.

* * *

The next morning I feel a bit better. I'm really tired though. My dreams were so messy and full of different people who the 'guardian angel' could be. I can't even stop thinking about it in my dreams! At least it's giving me something else to think about. I wonder if there will be a new letter in my locker today.

The playlist is playing on my laptop as I dress myself and put some makeup on. I listened it twice last night. Today I'm actually somewhat excited of going to school. I want to see if I can figure out who it can be and I want to see if there's going to be another note.

I quickly eat breakfast and then go to school. As I near the school, I once again start feeling uneasy, lonely and sad. Sure, I am excited of this mysterious person putting a note in my locker, but s/he is not actually there with me. It's just some person who watches me and for some reason decides to not come talk to me. Why isn't s/he coming to talk to me? Is s/he embarrassed to be seen with me? Because that is not making me feel any better.

I'm glad I was eager to come to school today, because I'm early and I'm not being pushed around by people rushing to their classes. I doubt that there's any note in my locker since it's so early. And there isn't. But there's still time.

After my third class I go to my locker and am so happy to see a paper fall down. I pick it up and put it in my bag. I can't read it during class, so I'll read it during lunch.

I can't concentrate on anything in class. I just need to read the letter! Finally when it's lunch I sit at the same table I always do and avoid looking around. It doesn't make me very happy to see that I'm probably the only person sitting alone.

I take the paper out of my bag and start reading.

_Dear Clary,_

_I hope you liked the playlist and I hope it made you feel even a little bit better. You're probably reading this during lunch since you can't read it in class. It makes me sad to see you sit alone. I wish I could come sit with you, but I'm stuck with these idiots. I'm probably right now watching you while you read this. (Again, I hope I'm not freaking you out.) When someone is not trying to talk with me about something that I have not interest in, I look at you. You're not as invisible as you think, at least not to me. I think you stand out very well with your red hair. I like it. I feel like to me everyone else is just blur and you stand out. If I would be an artist like you, I would paint everyone else blurry and with faint colors. I would paint you really sharply and with very vibrant colors. But unfortunately, I'm not as good as you. Actually, I'm really bad at art. I hope you're having a better day today. Even if I am near, I don't think you would recognize me if you'd look around. You don't even know my gender. Okay, maybe I will tell you that I'm a guy. Maybe I'll give you a hint in every letter. Maybe not. Maybe I'll reveal myself when I'm ready. I will write to you soon again. Even if I wouldn't write you someday(s), don't be sad. I'm always here and thinking about you._

_Your guardian angel_

At least I now know that it's a guy. I lift my head and try to look for him. There are just so many people in here right now. I have no idea who it could be. I feel like I want to paint that picture he described, about how I'd stand out and everyone else would be blurry. Maybe I can do that in art, if we don't have anything particular that we need to do. I wonder how he knows that I'm good at art.

I don't have time to eat much since I'm looking around trying to see if anyone is looking at my way. No one is. It's driving me crazy, but at the same time I'm feeling excited. Some guy actually likes me, kind of. I don't know if he has a crush on me or if he just wants to be my friend.

Classes go by while I'm thinking about the mystery guy and not concentrating at all on what's going on in any of the classes. Then it's time for art. I'm already planning on at least drawing the scene in my head. But then the teacher completely ruins it. She tells us how we have to draw portraits of each other with the person next to us. I have never even paid attention to who sits next to me in this class. I'm completely in my own world in this class.

I turn to look at the person and see the golden eyes of Jace Herondale. Oh no. This should be a dream come true to me, to be able to draw this beautiful person, but I'm afraid that my pen is going to shake and it's just not going to be good. I've always liked Jace. I have just had so many problems and I have not felt so good lately. And I never really pay attention to anyone anymore while I'm at school.

"Do you want to draw first?" Jace asks. He's surprisingly friendly. He's even smiling at me. I always thought that all of those popular people would be really rude to me.

"Yes, I'll go first." I feel like I should be really proud of myself because my voice didn't waver and I actually sounded normal. I'm really nervous around him.

Jace turns in his seat so he's facing me and I start drawing his face. Why can't he look somewhere else? Does he have to stare at me like that? It's hard to draw and keep my hand stable when I can see and feel his eyes on me. I somehow manage to draw him, but it's not one of my best. Some lines could be more straight and it just could be better. It might be better if I could paint it. I'd only use different shades of gold since pretty much everything about him is gold.

"Your turn," I say when I'm finished.

"I'm sorry in advance that this not going to be good," Jace says and starts drawing me. I just smile and sit still. I don't stare at him so intently as he stared at me. I look at something behind him, but I can still feel his eyes on me. It doesn't take long for Jace to finish his drawing.

"I don't know if I want to show this to you," he says and lets out a laugh as he's looking down at his drawing.

"I won't show you mine then," I say. It's only fair. I'm not so proud of my drawing either.

"Fine," he says and shows me his drawing. That was easy. I look down at his drawing and I have to bite my lip so hard so I won't start laughing or let it show that I find it amusing. I'm usually not conceited, but I think I drew better than Jace when I was seven. It doesn't really even look like a face. I think my hair looks about right. It's usually quite fuzzy.

I can't help the small laugh that escapes me.

"I'm sorry," I say and can't keep a straight face anymore. Thankfully Jace just grins back.

"It's really bad, isn't it?"

"Yes. Sorry."

"Well, I'm sure yours isn't that bad," Jace says and I'm not so amused anymore. I take the drawing and show it to him. I don't even want to see the look on his face when he sees it, so I look away. I'm getting nervous as Jace just stays silent.

"That's really good. Can I keep it?" I lift my head to look at him and see that he's staring down at the drawing amazed.

"It's not really my best," I say.

"If this is not your best, then I'd like to see what is."

"It's still not good."

"Can I have it?" It's like he's trying to hypnotize me with his eyes.

"Sure." I hand him the drawing.

"Thanks. Do you want mine?" he asks and grins. He hands me the drawing and I take it.

"Thanks." Jace's hand is still stretched out and he's looking at me like he can't believe I took it.

"I didn't actually mean to give it to you."

"I know. I want it so I can look at it whenever I want to laugh."

"Then it's okay," he says and smiles. I quickly smile back and turn to look at my desk. I realize that I could now start drawing the scene. No matter how much I'd love to talk with Jace, I decide to leave him alone. He was probably just nice because we had to draw each other. I wouldn't want to bother him by trying to talk to him.

I start drawing the cafeteria full off blurry people. I draw the the table where I sit at and then draw myself sitting there. When I look at the finished drawing, I see how sad it looks. Even though everyone else is blurry, you can still see them sitting with someone else. I should have done this at home. Now is not the time of feeling sad and like I'm about to cry. I don't want to cry in front of all these people.

"Are you okay?" I suddenly hear Jace ask. Is he talking to me? I turn to look at him and see that he's looking at me concerned. I can feel that my eyes are glistening with tears, but I can hold them back. I don't remember the last time someone would've asked me that.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answer and manage to smile.

"Well, if you're not fine, you can always look at the drawing." He probably means the one he drew, because my drawing did not make me happy at all. I see the drawing next to my sad one and it still manages to make me laugh. I don't have to force the smile this time as I look at the drawing that may as well be drawn by a toddler.

I turn to look at Jace again.

"It does work. Thanks."

"You're welcome," he says and smiles. I have to look away, because the look on his face is so... I don't even know what it is. I don't know why he's looking at me like that.

The class ends and I'm so thankful. This was a very long hour. And very eventful. Well, it was eventful compared to my normal days when nothing new happens.

I once again want to go home and lie on my bed and listen to music. Maybe I'll listen to that playlist again.

"Bye," Jace says as he walks by me and out of the classroom. I don't have time to answer him. I don't even know if he was talking to me.

I walk out of the classroom and see Jace with his friends. I can also see Isabelle and Simon there. I could think that if they could be friends with Simon, they could be friends with me too. But maybe I don't want to be their friend. They don't seem like really nice people. I sometimes see some of them bullying someone and saying mean things. I also don't think that I would want to be Simon's friend again since he so easily abandoned me.

I have to walk past them when I walk out of school. I don't look at them, I just quickly hurry past them. I need to go home and think about my mysterious 'guardian angel' and why Jace was so nice to me.

* * *

**Did you like it? Or hate it? Do you want more? Let me know :)**

**I don't think this is going to be very long. I think the idea of the story is like that, that there can't be that many chapters. But we'll see.**


	2. Chapter 2

It's Monday and that's already enough to make this day awful. What makes it even more awful is that it suddenly starts raining when I'm on my way to school. No one would guess that I am that kind of person who would hate the rain because it ruins my makeup and hair, but I am. It's because I always put makeup on to cover the freckles on my cheeks and nose. I also wear a bit of mascara and I hate it when I have to wipe off almost all the makeup at school. It ruins my hair because the rain makes it so frizzy.

I make my way to my locker and am disappointed that there is no new note. There's only those two I got on Wednesday and Thursday. I don't have time to dwell on that right now.

I take a small mirror from my bag and wipe away the mascara below my eyes. I grimace when I see that my freckles are very visible now that the rain washed away the foundation. There's not much I can do to my hair, so I put it up in a bun. I like wearing my hair down, because I like hiding behind it.

I shut my locker and start walking to my first class. I see Jace and accidentally make eye contact with him. He smiles at me and I have no idea why. I give him a quick smile and look away. We didn't talk during art on Friday. He said that same 'bye' when he left, but I once again couldn't believe that he would've actually been talking to me.

I'm always on my own world when I'm at school. I try to pay attention in classes, but most of the time I get lost in my own world. I feel like I'm losing my mind with this whole guardian angel thing. I need to know who it is. But I can't figure it out. When I think that it might be someone, I think almost right away that there's no way that it's him. And when I look around, I can't imagine it being anyone I see. I wish I could write back to him and tell him that I need to know.

Before lunch I go to my locker and find another note. I find myself smiling more because of the notes. I smile when I read them again and I smile if I find a new note. I take the note and go to the cafeteria to eat lunch.

I sit at my usual table and glance around before starting to read the note. I still don't see anyone looking at me. He did say that when he's not talking to someone, he's looking at me. Or maybe he turns his head away when I start to look around. Damn him!

I unfold the note and find another paper between the folded paper. It's empty. I put the empty paper away and start reading the letter.

_Dear Clary,_

_I hope you're feeling okay today, even if it's a rainy day and you looked very grumpy this morning. I know you might not like the rain, but I do. The reason I love rainy days is because in those days you have to wipe off the most of your make up. I like your freckles and wish that you wouldn't hide them. They're a part of you and you shouldn't have to hide a part of you. I know you don't like them, but I think they make you look adorable and beautiful. I also like it when your face is not hidden by your hair. I do like it when your beautiful curly red hair is down, but I like it when it's up so I can see your pretty face better. The reason why there is an empty paper between this letter is because I thought you might want to write me back. Although I think I know what you're gonna write there. You're probably going to ask me who I am. I can't tell you that, yet. But if you have any other questions, I might consider answering them. And also, if you have anything you want to talk about, anything that's bothering you, you can tell me. Leave the letter by your lunch table tomorrow, I will take it from there. But don't try to spy on who I am, otherwise I won't take it. Sorry._

_Your guardian angel_

He's actually giving me a chance to answer him. This is great. I'm having a feeling that his feelings are not entirely friendly. I think he does like me. I mean, he called me pretty and beautiful. But that won't stop me from wearing makeup and cover my freckles. And I like wearing my hair down.

I don't have time to write back right now, because I have to eat. But I will spend the rest of the day thinking about what I'll write. Great, now I won't be able to concentrate on classes at all.

By the time when I have my last class, which is art, I'm going out of my mind. I want to go home and write everything I want to ask from him. I want to ask if he can give me a hint of who he is and why he doesn't want me to know who he is.

Jace sits down in his seat next to me. I think he's the only one in this school who I pay attention to. Since last week, I've been crushing on him again. I kind of remembered that he exists. I kind of wish I wouldn't. I just want to think about him all the time and draw him too. I know he would never like me. I don't know why he was so nice to me last week, but that makes me like him even more.

"You have your hair up. Maybe now I could draw your face better," Jace says and I have to turn my head to believe that he's talking to me. He's again looking at me with that damn smile that is doing no good to me.

"I'm not so sure about that," I answer.

"Really? You don't think I could do it? Maybe I have improved over the weekend." Does he have to be so nice and joking around with me like that? Does he have to make me like him more and more?

"I'm pretty sure you couldn't improve even in ten years." Maybe he could, but not that much.

Jace doesn't have time to answer me when the teacher walks in and starts the class. And I'm glad. I'm going crazy when I have to figure out why Jace is suddenly talking to me and when he's making me like him more.

We get some free time at the end of the class to do what we want. I mean, it still needs to have something to do with art. I get happy for this since it means that I can finally paint that lonely cafeteria painting. I drew it on a paper that you can paint with watercolors. I pretty much spent whole weekend of doing it.

As I start painting, I notice how some girl who sits in front of Jace starts talking to him. I glance at her quickly and see that it's probably one of the people he hangs out with, so one of the populars. I can't help but feel a bit jealous and desperate when they talk and laugh. It makes me feel like Jace is just nice to everyone, I'm not any special case. Of course I'm not. I never thought I was. It just felt nice that he was talking to me.

I'm not so happy anymore, but I keep painting. I hate it that I can't seem to get lost in my own world right now. I feel like that girl's annoying giggling is louder than any other noise in the class right now. I still manage to finish the painting, but it could be better. I'm too annoyed right now. I don't even really have a right to be annoyed, but I can't help it how I don't like it at all the way that girl and Jace are talking.

At least I still have my guardian angel. I wish I could write to him about this, but I don't think I can. I think he has already made it clear that he might like me, so it wouldn't be fair if I'd tell him about this guy I like.

Just as I have put all the paints and paintbrushes away, the class ends. I leave the painting to dry and rush out of the classroom. I'm dying of writing the response letter.

When I arrive home, I go straight to my room and take the paper out of my bag and start writing.

_Dear WhoeverYouAre,_

_I want to thank you for making me feel less lonely. I loved the playlist you made me. And now I have some questions. Why do you write these letters? Why can't you just come talk to me? Are you ashamed to be seen with me? I'm going out of my mind trying to figure out who you are. I wish you could tell me. And why do you call yourself my guardian angel? And as for the things that are bothering me, I have a lot of them. One of the problems is this one guy, but I'm sure you don't want to hear about it. I just want to know who you are. Maybe give me another hint?_

_Clary_

I can't come up with anything I else I could write. I don't want to ramble on and on about my feelings and problems to a stranger. I'm sure there will be another chance to write him back. I hate that I need to wait until tomorrow to leave him the letter. I don't know if he can answer before the day ends. I hope so. Otherwise I'll go mad.

I really wish there would be a way to see who it is. Would he really know if I'd watch him behind the corner? Maybe he would. He seems to be very observant.

* * *

The next day during lunch I place the letter on the chair next to mine. Then I start eating and once again looking around and try to figure out who it could be. There are so many people I don't know. Then there are the populars. I know many of them. Of course I know Simon and Isabelle. It can't be Simon. He did have a crush on me once, but I think his feelings went away completely when Isabelle came along.

Then there are Jace, Jonathan and Sebastian. The three of them seem to get along pretty well and I don't know how. Jace seems so nice and friendly. Jonathan and Sebastian are so mean. I sometimes see how they bully or make fun of someone. It would be way too good to be true if it was Jace. And the only reason Sebastian or Jonathan would do something like this would be as a prank. It doesn't seem like a prank. All the words written on the letters seem genuine.

There are some others among them that I don't know, but I do know that they are not nice. So, it can't be any of them. I feel like I rather sit here by myself than there with them. I don't know how Simon can stand them. No, wait, I do know. I think the only thing he notices when he's there is Isabelle. He's so in love with her that he even left his best friend for her.

I give up once again and I feel like I'd want to demand him with bold letters to tell me who he is. But I don't. I get up and leave the letter on the chair and look around. Maybe if I'd be fast enough, I could see him looking my way before looking away. But no.

Now I need to wait for his response. Is he going to tell me more about himself?

* * *

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews :)**


	3. Chapter 3

He didn't answer yesterday. I went to my locker after leaving my last class and I was so disappointed that there was no letter. I was not only disappointed, I was frustrated too. I need some answers and I'm getting pretty desperate. Did he even get it? What if someone else got it?

There better be a letter in my locker now when I open it. He could have put it in there at the end of the school day when I had already left or early this morning. I open the locker and a paper falls down. I put it in my bag and start to walk to my first class. I'm so glad I have time to read it before the class starts.

I go to the classroom and sit down at my desk. There's an empty paper between the letter again, which means I get to write to him again. I bet he has some questions for me. Maybe I should just start reading and not wonder what will be in the letter.

_Dear Clary,_

_Of course I wouldn't be ashamed to be seen with you! The reason why I don't come talk to you is because- How do I put this so you won't recognize me? It's because many people notice me and know who I am, and if I'd be with you, they would notice you too. I'm worried that some people would start bullying you. It's hard to explain this. I'll explain more when you know who I am. But that day might not come anytime soon. Sorry._

_The reason why I call myself your guardian angel is because- This is again one of those things where you might recognize me if I'd tell you. So, I'll tell you later. But I can tell you that I am guarding you against loneliness, kind of. At least I'm trying to make you feel less lonely. And also, I would defend you if anyone would try to hurt you._

_What is this thing about some guy? Is someone already bullying you or..? Please, answer me. I gave you another empty paper so you can answer me._

_Another hint? I think I have given you enough hints in this letter already._

_Your guardian angel_

Many people know who he is? Is he one of the populars? No, I don't think it can be. And damn him for not giving me more hints. I guess, I need to tell him about Jace. Maybe I don't need to tell his name, but just tell him that I like someone so he won't think that anyone is bullying me. I have to wait until lunch to write the letter.

At lunch as soon as I've sat down, I find myself looking towards the table where the populars are sitting at. I notice how Jace notices that I'm staring at him and I quickly turn my head away. I didn't even mean to stare at him! I was staring at the table he's sitting at, but I guess I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. I was just trying to figure out if the 'guardian angel' really could be one of them.

I guess I should write the letter now.

_Dear guardian angel._

_No, no one is bullying me. I'm still invisible to everyone. Except you apparently. I shouldn't have told you about the guy. I don't want to tell you about him. So, maybe I won't. I mean, I don't even know you. And I have a feeling that you don't want to hear about him. Why can't you just tell me who you are? It's not like I'll come talk to you if you don't want that._

_Clary_

I don't come up with anything else. Maybe it's not wise to tell him that I like someone. But maybe he already guessed it from what I wrote. A part of me is glad that he's not telling me who he is. But at the same time I'm losing my mind and really want to know. I eat and leave the letter on the chair.

For the rest of the day I begin to notice that Jace actually has more same classes with me, not just art. I'm glad that he's sitting somewhere behind me. Otherwise I'd just stare at the back of his head. Even the back of his head is beautiful. Of course it is. His golden blond hair looks so soft. Stupid art teacher for making us draw portraits of each other. Now I'm too aware of him.

In art I get to paint again. I make some changes to the cafeteria painting.

"That's really good," I hear Jace say suddenly. I take my eyes off the painting and turn to look at him.

"Thanks," is all I come up with as I look into his golden eyes.

"What inspired you to make it?" _My secret guardian angel gave me the idea?_ Yeah, I don't think I can say that. He'd think I'm crazy.

"I don't know. I just kind of got this idea suddenly." I must sound really smart right now. But it's not like I can start telling Jace how this guy is sending me letters and then he said this thing in one of his letters.

"Well, it's good, really good. Mine is not so good," Jace says and shows me his painting. I can't even tell what it is.

"I'm sorry to ask this, but what is that supposed to be?" I can't keep the laugh off my voice.

"Don't worry. Even I don't know what it is," he answers and smiles.

"So, you're just painting some random patterns?"

"Yes. That way I won't get disappointed of the painting and notice how much I suck. Because it's not even supposed to be anything."

"Clever."

"It is, isn't it?" Jace answers with a self-satisfied grin. I just nod and get up to put my panting to dry. I think now it could be completely finished. Or maybe I'll just continue it tomorrow again.

There's still ten minutes left of the class. I start drawing a male figure with wings on his back. And then I draw about hundred question marks around him. I should have drawn this on the back of my letter to show him how much I need to know. The question marks look really angry and like I've been really frustrated as I drew them.

"What is that?" I hear Jace ask again. I don't know if I should be annoyed that he's asking about my drawings and painting or not. But I can't really be annoyed with him. Just by hearing his voice makes me feel better.

"It's, um..." Yeah, I don't know what to tell him. Maybe I should make something up. "It's about how some people are so mysterious." I lift my head from my drawing to look at Jace. He's looking doubtful.

"Really? Then why does he have wings?"

"Because maybe some people are secretly angles." I don't know what I'm saying. I just say the first thing that comes to my mind.

"Like me? Because I'm so heavenly handsome." I think I just found something I don't like about Jace.

"No, I don't think so. I don't think angels would be so arrogant."

"How do you know?" Thankfully I don't have to come up with more crap as the class ends just as Jace has finished his sentence. I get up and put my pens and sketchbook into my bag.

"Bye, Clary," Jace says as he's leaving. Now he definitely is talking to me.

"Bye," I reply and Jace walks out. So, maybe he has been trying to say 'bye' to me. He actually knows my name. I was almost positive he wouldn't.

When I remember that I might have another letter in my locker, I hurry out of the classroom. Every time I have hope that maybe this time he could tell me who he is. I'm a bit surprised when I actually do find a letter in my locker. He must have written it during class. I put it in my bag and walk out of school. I almost run home as I'm in such a hurry to read the letter.

I don't even bother to go to my room and instead sit on the couch in the living room. I get frustrated as I search through my bag and can't find the letter. Why is there so much stuff in my bag? I sigh in relief when I find it and start reading.

_Dear, Clary,_

_I'm so relieved that no one is bullying you. Of course I want to hear about him or anything else in your life. Why wouldn't I? Is it because you like someone? Okay, you're right, maybe I don't want to hear about him. You must already know how I feel about you, so maybe I wouldn't want to hear how you like someone else. Unless it's me... Who knows. I won't tell you who I am yet. I mean, where would the fun in that be? I like to keep this interesting for you. I see how during lunch you look around and try to figure out who I am. Maybe you're thinking about me now as I write this in class. I can see you right now as I sit at the back of the classroom. Okay, I think I start to sound a bit creepy, so I'll stop._

_Your guardian angel_

He has been in the same classroom! It was in one of the classes after lunch. I could try to look around more in my classes after lunch tomorrow. But it's not like I can just stand there and stare at everyone in silent. That would be weird and awkward. Maybe I'll look around quickly before sitting down.

He thinks the guy I like might be him. I don't think that's possible. I really don't believe it could be Jace. It's not possible! Even if I would start suspecting that it might be him, I would be so disappointed if it wouldn't be him. It would just be unbelievable if the guy I like would turn out to be the guy who gives me these really sweet letters.

He really is keeping this interesting for me. It's like some big mystery. It's helping me. It's helping me keep my sad thoughts away and think of other things. I'm not suddenly the happiest person in the world, but he is making me feel a bit better.

I hope one day I would actually get to meet him and he could make me feel even better. I imagine that he would have strong arms that he could wrap around me when I'm feeling sad and lonely. Maybe someday. But not anytime soon apparently.


	4. Chapter 4

Today for some reason I'm not feeling so good. I feel like even my 'guardian angel' could not make me feel good. It's been almost a week and I have not heard anything from him. Maybe he decided that it wasn't worth it. Maybe I ruined it by telling him that I like someone. Maybe he got mad.

I shouldn't overreact like this. It has not been a even week yet. I can't help it that I remember how Simon abandoned me. It makes me feel like people can just so easily abandon me. I feel like this is not the only thing that's making me feel like this. I just feel really sad today. It happens sometimes.

I go to my locker and there's still no new letter. I can't find it in me to be disappointed or surprised of the fact. I just close the locker and go to my first class.

The classes feel extra long and boring. I can't eat much during lunch. The only thing that makes the day even a bit better is that I see Jace sitting in his seat in art. He has not been in school for a few days. I kind of missed his presence.

I sit down and start drawing some patterns that describe my mood really well. What makes this day even worse is that Jace and that girl whose giggling is so annoying start talking. I try not to let those mean thoughts take over my mind. But who knows what Jace and that girl do outside of school. I could never be good enough for Jace. This day is killing me. Hopefully not literally.

I want to rest my head on the desk, but I can't since the teacher walks in. She tells us to draw or paint things that have something to do with Valentine's Day, since today is Valentine's Day. I completely forgot. Not that it would matter to me. It's just another day to me.

What should I draw? Maybe I should draw something that has nothing to do with this day. Something completely random. My mind is so blank today! I start drawing random patterns again. It actually turns out to be pretty good.

"How does that have anything to do with Valentine's Day?" Jace asks me. I turn to look at him.

"It doesn't," I simply answer. I look down at his drawing. Are those supposed to be hearts? "I don't think yours does either."

"I'm not really good at art, you know? But maybe you could teach me? I mean, how hard can it be a draw a heart?" Apparently really hard.

"Okay," I say and Jace grins triumphantly. He moves to sit closer to my desk. I didn't really think this through. I start to feel a bit nervous as he's so close. I hope my hand doesn't shake, because then I'd possibly be as bad at art as Jace.

"Maybe first try to draw the other half of it," I say and draw the other half of the heart. "It kind of looks like a J, so it shouldn't be that hard."

"Okay. I'll try. It can't be that hard. Maybe I just don't have the patience to try harder." Jace slowly and carefully draws the other half of the heart I just drew. "There. Now your heart is complete."

"I don't know if I should grimace at how cheesy that was, or find it sweet."

"I was trying to be sweet."

"Well, it was kind of cheesy," I say and smile. "Now try to draw a heart completely by yourself."

"Are you sure I can do that?"

"Probably not."

Jace draws a heart and it is better than what it was about five minutes ago. I'm probably going to put the page to some very good hiding place, so it won't get lost.

"That's much better," I say and wait for Jace to go back to his desk.

"You want me to draw more hearts for you?" he asks and grins. Yes.

"No, that's okay. I think you can go practice drawing hearts to your own desk."

"I need to practice? Isn't that already good?" Jace points at the heart he drew.

"It could be better." I shrug.

"Well, it's better than what it was a moment ago. If you're this good at teaching me to draw, maybe you could teach me more." I let out a laugh. Yeah, sure.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. It was just a heart. Now go practice them more. Or make a Valentine's Day card to someone." If only he would make a card for me. Even if it wouldn't look that great.

"Okay, I'll go," Jace says and goes back to his desk. "And you think _I _could make a card?"

"You can always try."

"And I will. Maybe I'll give you the failed attempt of a Valentine's Day card."

"Why not give it to someone you would actually want to give it to?" He couldn't possibly want to give it to me.

"Why wouldn't I want to give it to you?"

"Because..." Because Jace couldn't just possibly want to give it to me, because it's me. That doesn't make any sense...

"Let me know when you come up with a good reason," Jace says and goes to get some bright pink paper. He starts making his card and I turn to stare down at my desk. Why wouldn't Jace want to give it to some other girl? He could get anyone he wants, especially with a card that clearly shows that he's really bad at art, but he at least tried.

I draw random patterns for the rest of the class. Sometimes I glance at Jace and see him so concentrated on making his card. One moment he's putting some glitter on it. Another time he's drawing those hearts I just taught him.

"Okay, I'm done," I hear Jace say when the class is almost over. "And I am giving it to you." He tries to give me the card, but I'm still hesitating.

"Are you sure? You really don't have to-"

"Yes, I'm sure. Now take it." Jace puts the card on my desk and I sigh.

"Thanks, I guess." I look down at the card. It's messy. It has hearts drawn with a pen. There are also glitter hearts. All of them are randomly scattered around the paper. In the middle is 'Happy Valentine's day' written in glitter. Even if it's a complete disaster, it makes me smile.

"It's so good, isn't it?" Jace asks.

"Yes. Absolutely. Even I couldn't make something like this."

"Of course you couldn't."

The class ends and I feel like I've never been more relieved that the day is over. Jace's card did make me feel a bit better, but I'm still not happy and content. I need to go home.

I can't help but start wondering if Jace is going on a date with someone today. I wish I could push these unwanted thoughts away.

I put the card between my sketchbook so it won't get wrinkled.

"Bye," Jace says. I still have to look at him before answering because I can never be sure if he's saying it to someone else.

"Bye." How is he always so fast? Maybe it's because he has already put everything away and he might not have so many pens as I do or his own sketchbook. Why would he even need those?

When I go to my locker and open it, I get really surprised that there actually is a new letter. I just put it in my bag and leave the school. When I get home, I go to my room and slump down on my bed like I've just ran a marathon or something. Today has been exhausting.

I take the letter from my bag and notice how there's a blank paper again. I put it aside and start reading.

_Dear Clary,_

_I'm so sorry for not being able to write you in nearly a week. I have a really good reason though, which I will tell you when I reveal myself. I hope you haven't been upset when you haven't heard anything from me. And happy Valentine's day! Don't worry, I'm don't have a date. If I would, I'd want it to be you. I think we could maybe meet in about three weeks. Would you want that? Do you want more hints of who I am? Or maybe you already suspect someone?_

_Your guardian angel_

I get to meet him? In three weeks? That's way too long. I'd really like to know what is this good reason why he hasn't been writing to me. Maybe he hasn't been in school.

I lie down on my bed and think about it. Why three weeks? Why didn't he tell me the reason now? Maybe he doesn't have a good reason. If he hasn't been in school, then it's a quite a coincidence that Jace hasn't been in school and today when I finally got the letter, Jace is in school.

My heart starts beating fast of the idea that it could be Jace. I don't want to get my hopes up. He has been really nice to me lately, kind of like a friend. And today he gave me the card. I sit up and take the card from my bag. I put the letter and the card side by side and try to compare the handwriting. It's hard to do that since it's written in glitter on the card, so it's a bit messy.

I don't see the resemblance. But maybe it's because of the glitter. I don't want to start thinking that it's Jace and then get really disappointed if it's not. What if it actually would be a prank and someone would pretend to be Jace and then laugh at my face when he'd reveal his real identity?

Maybe I could try to figure it out in art. I could draw or paint something that would be related to the letters. Or say something like that. Then I could look really closely if Jace reacts in any way. But I did draw that angel with question marks around him. And the cafeteria panting... Maybe I didn't look close enough.

This could be fun, if it actually is Jace. I could not answer him tomorrow and then see if he looks at me any differently in art. Maybe I won't answer the day after that either and see what he'll do. He made me wait and didn't even tell the reason why. Maybe the reason was because he sits next to me in art and I would've recognized him if he would've said that he hadn't been in school. It makes sense. But I'm not getting my hopes up yet.

* * *

**Someone suggested a Jace's POV, but I can't do that. It wouldn't work with the things I have planned to happen in the story. But maybe I could do one in the end.**

**I'm not sure if this will have even 10 chapters. Clary is already getting many hints and starting to find out. But there will be things happening, so there will be some chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

I barely slept last night since I was too busy thinking about the way I could find out if the guardian angel really is Jace. I decided that I'm not going to cover my freckles this morning. I could try to see if he looks at me differently, since he likes when my freckles are showing.

I'm not surprised that there is no new letter in my locker. I wonder if there will be tomorrow since I won't be answering him today. The reason why I'm not answering him is mainly because I want to see if Jace will look at me differently, but also because he didn't tell me the reason why I didn't hear from him for almost a week. So, even if it wouldn't be Jace, he would still deserve this.

I think it's either Jace, someone else entirely or this is all a prank. It could be coincidence that Jace wasn't in school for days and then when he is, I get a new letter. If it would be someone else, he could have been really busy or something else. I just can't make myself believe that it is Jace. I suspect it, but I'm not completely sure.

And there Jace is with his friends. Or if he really is the guardian angel, they're not really his friends. He said that he's stuck with them. It would make sense. He's so nice and they are not. Why is he even with them? Maybe I can ask him once he reveals himself. If it actually is him.

Today I notice that Jace has all the same classes as me except the first. How have I been so blind? He even sits in one class in front of me, not directly in front of me, but I can see the back of his head. I can't concentrate on anything that the teacher is saying as I stare at the back of Jace's head.

I even start drawing his hair. It's really fun to draw it. It's wavy and in some places it's curly. Would it be curlier if it would be longer? Jace would look ridiculous with a very long hair. I start drawing his hair longer and almost start laughing as I imagine him walking down the hall with that ridiculously long hair. I quickly draw Jace walking somewhere and his long hair is flowing in the wind. It's fabulous. Maybe I should draw flowers into his hair.

But before I can, the class ends. I'm really glad. It's time for lunch and I go sit at my usual table. I wonder if _he_ will go look for a letter I'm supposed to leave for him after lunch ends. He probably will.

I look down and lift my head quickly to look at Jace. But I don't catch him looking at me. He's talking with some girl who is almost trying to sit on his lap. I once again began doubting that it could be Jace. Would Jace really not have a date on Valentine's Day? Would Jace really be interested in me?

If I would stare at Jace, would he eventually look my way? How would he look at me if he would? I could maybe be closer to find out if the guardian angel is him. But I can't watch it anymore as that girl is trying to get closer and closer to Jace. I guess I have to wait until art.

Rest of my classes before art pass by as I draw more. I draw angels and Jace with different ridiculous hairstyles. I do also try to pay attention to what the teacher is saying.

Finally it's time for art and I get to do some more drawing. It's sad that I can't draw or paint those different versions of Jace. I would love to draw the long hair with colorful flowers in it. But I can't of course since Jace is sitting right next to me. I wonder what he would do if he would see that. So, maybe I should paint it. His reaction could be pretty funny.

I should try to give Jace some kind of meaningful glances that let him know that I know. But it would be embarrassing if it wouldn't actually be him. I'm going to have to observe him.

Jace has a slight frown in his face as he looks at me when he walks into the classroom, but it changes to smile as he sees that I'm looking at him. That could be something. Or he was just thinking about something and happened to look at me. I won't believe it until I get a real proof or until he reveals himself.

I feel like all the ideas get out of my head as I see Jace. I had so many ideas how I could find out if it is him, but now my mind is just empty.

"Hi," Jace says as he sits next to me.

"Hi." I don't think he has greeted me before. We don't have time to say anything else as the teacher walks in. I try to remember all the stuff I thought about, but I'm too aware of Jace's presence next to me. I sometimes glance at him, but he's not looking at me.

At the end of the class we get some time to do what we want. Okay, now I can do something. I open my sketchbook and take some colored pencils out of my pencil case. I first draw a male figure wearing a t-shirt and jeans. I don't color his clothes, so they're white. Then I add him the golden blond wavy hair, except that it's much longer now. Some of it even reaches his waist.

Maybe I should add him wings. I do that and then draw some different colored flowers in his hair. I finish it by coloring his skin. The tone is pretty close to the golden tan he has.

"Is that supposed to be me?" I hear Jace's voice suddenly. I can hear the amusement in his voice. I turn to look at him and see him looking down at my drawing.

"Yes. Isn't it so pretty?"

"Why is my hair long? Do you think I should grow my hair?"

"No, absolutely not. I just thought about how your hair would look like if it'd long."

"I would clearly look fabulous if my hair would be long!"

"I'm not sure you would. I think it would look ridiculous." I'm sure all the girls would still want him. I would still want him too, but I would probably start laughing every time I would see him.

"I could never look ridiculous! How can you even say that?" Jace mocks offended. He looks at the drawing again. "And why do I have wing? Is it because I look like an angel?" He grins. If he would be the guardian angel, I think that is why he would want to call himself an angel.

"No, I just drew them for fun." I try to see if there's any change in his expression. No, there really isn't. Maybe he's just that good at hiding what he's thinking.

"And what's up with those flowers in my hair?"

"I don't know. I thought they just fit in your long hair really well. You should try it out sometimes."

"I think I'll pass. I'm sure I would look fabulous, but it's not really my style." I start packing my things up since the class is ending soon. I find the empty paper in my bag, the paper where I should write my response. What should I do with it? Maybe I could _accidentally_ drop it on the ground and see if Jace reacts in any way.

I pretend to go through my bag and drop the paper to the floor. I manage to make it look like I did it accidentally. It lands near Jace and he picks it up. He hands it to me.

"Thanks," I say and take the paper from him. I can't see any difference in his face!

"Why do you keep paper in your bag if you have a sketchbook?" _Like you wouldn't know. _I can't hear anything in his voice that could tell me that he already knows why.

"It's just a thrash," I say and try to get something out of him. But his face doesn't show any emotion. I shove the paper into my bag. This is not working!

I went to my locker before this class and there was no letter in there. But if I let Jace go first and then a moment later go to my locker, will there be a new letter? Jace leaves the class many times before I do, and there has been a letter in my locker.

As the class ends, Jace and I say our goodbyes and I stay and pretend to try to find something from my bag. When I think it has been enough time, I leave the classroom. I go to my locker and there is a new letter. Interesting. I bet he's asking me why I haven't answered him.

I don't put the letter in my bag and decide to red it while I walk home. I unfold the letter and start reading.

_Dear Clary,_

_Why didn't you answer me? Are you mad? I saw that you were in school. I'm sorry, but I really couldn't answer you in those few days. It was impossible since I wasn't in school. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that in my previous letter. I hope you're not mad at me. How can I make you not be mad at me? Maybe if I tell you that you looked really beautiful today when you hadn't covered your freckles. I hope you answer me tomorrow. Please?_

_Your guardian angel_

I feel a bit bad that I didn't answer him. But at the same time I don't since I'm a bit mad at him for not telling me who he is. He admitted that he hadn't been in school! It can't be coincidence. Or maybe it can. I don't know!

When I arrive home, I go to my room and take the empty paper from my bag. I know what I'm going to write.

_I KNOW WHO YOU ARE._

_PS. Why in three weeks?_

_Clary_

I wrote the first sentence in big bold and creepy looking letters, just for fun. This could give me the reaction I need. Maybe he'll think I'm absolutely sure that it's him and he'll come talk to me. No, I don't think he'd be that stupid. But maybe this could make him look at me differently.

I'm still wondering why I need to wait three weeks to meet him. Maybe it's some special day to him. Maybe he just randomly decided that we'll meet in three weeks. He's probably not even going to answer that question.

* * *

**I might write this story in Jace's POV like ReadingAddictionProblem suggested. I would do that after I've finished this. But I'm not sure yet if I'm going to do it.**


	6. Chapter 6

As I've finished eating I leave the creepy 'I KNOW WHO YOU ARE' note on a chair at my lunch table and leave. Hopefully I'll have the answer by the end of this day.

When I'm ready to go to my last class, there's a note on the door of the art classroom. It says that the class has been canceled because the teacher had some kind of emergency. Just my luck. I've seen Jace after lunch in classes, but he acted completely normal. There was no nervous glances at my direction or anything else.

There better be a letter in my locker when I go there.

"Is the class canceled?" I turn to look at Jace who is now standing by the door too. Why am I even still standing here? I should go home.

"Yes." I look into his eyes, but there's nothing new in them. Did he even get my note? If he did, and if he is the guardian angel, he should be an actor. Seriously, I try to give him all these hints that I know, but nothing.

"That's too bad. It's my favorite class," he says. I'm not sure if he's joking or not, but I laugh anyway.

"Right, I'm sure it is. Because you're so good in art, right?"

"It's my favorite because I get to sit next to you." That makes my laughter stop.

"Yeah, right," I say like I don't believe him.

"It's true. I like talking with you and looking at your art."

"Well, I like talking with you too, but I can't say the same about your art." Jace laughs and is about to say something, but someone interrupts him.

"Jace!" I hear some guy yell at him. I turn to look at the direction where the voice came from. There are some of his friends. Great. I guess he has to go now. I don't even know why they're there, they should be in class.

"I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow," Jace says and lightly touches my back with his hand. He then goes to his friends. He touched me! Okay, I need to calm down, it was just a light touch. I realize that I'm still standing in front of the closed door. Maybe I should go now.

I walk to my locker and feel a bit nervous and excited. I slowly open the locker. There is a new letter! The hall is empty since everyone is in class. I lean against my locker and unfold the letter.

_Dear Clary,_

_I don't know if you actually know who I am,or if you're just trying to get me to tell you who I am. Well, I'm not going to tell you who I am. If you do think that you know who I am, why don't you come talk to me. And I want to meet you in three weeks because... I'll tell you in three weeks._

_Your guardian angel_

I knew he wasn't going to tell me why he wants to meet me in three weeks! He's suggesting that I come talk to him? No way. I'm not completely sure yet. I'm about 70-80 percent sure that it's Jace. I can't just go to him an be like: 'Hey, I know that you're my guardian angel!'

What am I going to do? I'm now sitting on the floor and holding the letter in my hand. I'm also frowning down at the floor.

"What are you still doing here?" I hear the familiar voice of Jace, my possible guardian angel. I feel like glaring up at him and demanding him if it really is him. But I don't of course do that. I look up at him.

"I was just..." _reading the letter you wrote me. _That would really cause a reaction in him and I could find out the truth.

"Are you going home?" he asks and stretches out his hand for me. I hesitate before taking it and standing up.

"Yes. I should go home now." I realize that I'm still holding his hand. It's so warm and I really don't want to let go, but I have to. I let go of his hand and put the letter in my bag.

"I can take you home if you want," he says. I would love that. But I think I would look stupid if I'd say yes since I live so near the school.

"No, it's okay. I live nearby and I always walk."

"Are your sure?" No.

"Yes, but thanks anyway."

"Then I'll at least walk you outside." We start walking out of school and Jace places his hand on my back. I never would have thought that I'd be in this kind of situation with Jace. It's not even a big deal, but it is for me.

"I could walk with you if it's not that long walk." I'd have nothing against that, but I just don't want to bother him.

"No, you don't need to do that." I'm very happy that he first offered to take me home and now offered to walk with me. It makes me feel like he wants to spend more time with me.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," Jace says as we arrive outside.

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye." Jace pats me on the back lightly and then walks towards his car. Even his light touches are driving me crazy! I feel like I'm going to have a heart attack because my heart is beating so fast. I probably would have one if I'd ever get to kiss or even hug him.

I find myself listening to some romantic songs as I walk home. At home I put the latest letter to a box where I have put the others too. The Valentine's Day card Jace gave me is also there.

I spend pretty much the rest of the evening reading through the letters and trying to find more hints. But there's nothing new. I guess I have to wait three weeks.

* * *

It's been almost three weeks now. I notice that the guardian angel has written as few letters as possible. He says he wants it to be a surprise of who he is. Well, I'm pretty sure I already know! But I'm still not completely sure. He has not given me any new hints.

All the art classes with Jace have been the same. We're almost like friends, but the only class he talks with me is art. Sometimes that annoying giggling girl talks to Jace and then I don't get to talk with him. But then at the end of the class he somehow always finds time to talk with me and I notice how the girl sometimes glares at me. She doesn't think I notice.

So, for almost three weeks everything has been kind of still. Nothing is going anywhere! But I'm glad that I soon get to see who the guardian angel actually is.

After another ordinary art class I walk to my locker. I'm waiting for that letter where he tells me when and where we can meet. Maybe today could be the day. There has to be a letter in my locker now. Today is Friday. I can't wait until Monday to get a new letter. And it's over three weeks if he waits until Monday to tell me when we can meet.

I smile as I find a new letter in my locker and quickly walk out of school. I can't wait to go home to read it, so I once again decide to read it while I walk. I of course need to sometimes look around so I won't run into someone or something.

_Dear Clary,_

_Tomorrow is going to be the day when we'll finally meet. As much as I'd love to keep this going on and write you many letters, I think it's time. And I think you're going out of your mind if you don't get to find out who I am. I think we could meet by that one bench that's near the school. I think you always walk by it when you walk to school. We could meet there at five pm._

_Your guardian angel_

I'm walking very slowly, so I think I just passed that bench. I look behind me and see the bench he must be talking about. I can't believe I get to meet him tomorrow! I immediately start feeling nervous. I guess tomorrow I'll find out if it was a prank or if it's Jace or if it's someone I don't know. I really hope it's Jace.

The rest of the evening I stress out and try to choose what clothes to wear. I don't even have that many options. I mean my wardrobe is full of clothes, but they're pretty much all the same. They're all really casual. In the end I decide I'll wear all black. That's the best I can do now. I choose black jeans that fit me really well and an ordinary long-sleeved shirt. And then I'll wear some boots and a jacket.

Now I'm kind of glad that my mom is so concentrated in her art and barely leaves the room where she works. She would notice that I'm nervous. She does make some food and we eat and talk a bit, but I manage to keep myself calm.

But then I go to my room and get nervous again. It feels like the day never ends. I go through so many different scenarios in my head of what could happen. Maybe he's not going to show up. Maybe some mean guys like Sebastian and Jonathan will arrive and they'll say that it was all a prank. Or worse. Maybe Jace will come, but he'll tell me that he was just pretending to be nice to me and he purposely put all those hints in there so I'd know that it was him.

I try to calm myself down by listening to music. I don't do much else for the rest of the evening. When it's late, I'm so relieved that I can finally go to sleep. But I'm still nervous and keep tossing and turning before I finally manage to fall asleep.

* * *

I look at myself in the mirror and am not satisfied of what I see. I mean, the clothes are fine, but I still find myself frowning. My hair is not messy today and I managed to make it look better than most days. It's pointless for me to frown at the mirror. I need to go soon anyway.

I covered my freckles because I'm afraid that it's all a prank and they'd laugh at me if I'd think that someone likes my freckles. This is so stressing. I'm very nervous. I should go now. I take deep breaths and put on my boots and jacket. I walk to the front door and feel more and more nervous.

When I step outside, I have to take more deep breaths. I don't even feel excited of meeting him. I feel terrified. I feel like it can't be real that someone would think of that way about me. I start walking faster because I want to get this over with.

I see the bench and there is no one there. I walk to it and sit down. I take my phone out and see that it's exactly five pm. I sit and wait. My legs are bouncing restlessly as I wait and wait. He's thirty minutes late now. Maybe he's just late for some reason. I start feeling really desperate as he's not arriving.

I wait some more and soon I've been sitting here for an hour. Was this really all some sick joke? What's going on? I sit and wait some more. Time goes by as I just sit. Another hour goes by. I start feeling mad and frustrated and sad. I decide that I've waited enough. He's not going to come.

I start walking home. My footsteps feel so heavy. What is this? Could Jace be behind this? Is it still him? Maybe he's not who I thought he was. Maybe he's been planning this with his friends. It would make sense. I always wondered why he would hang out with them if they're so mean. Maybe he is like them.

I don't want to believe it. He seemed so genuinely nice. The letters seemed so real and like he really meant them. Maybe it was someone else. Maybe it wasn't Jace. It could have been someone else. Even if it wouldn't have been Jace, I'm still so hurt right now. How could anyone do something like this?

When I'm finally alone in my room, the tears start falling so fast. There's no stopping it. I kick my boots off and nearly rip the jacket off me. I fall down onto my bed and soon I'm sobbing quietly, my head buried on my pillow. I think about how someone could have been laughing behind a corner every time I smiled when I found a new letter in my locker.

I think about Jace and how hopeful I was that he might actually like me. I don't know what to think now. I was so sure that it was him. Has all of it just been a big joke to him?

I sob so much that I find it hard to breath. Eventually I don't sob anymore and the tears have almost dried away. I just feel numb and tired now. I'm so exhausted that I can't try to figure this out right now. I don't think I can go to school for a few days. Even if tomorrow is Sunday and there's no school, I can't get over this in one day. And I'm a bit afraid. I'm afraid that everyone's just going to laugh at me when I go to school on Monday. I need a few days off. And I'll see what happens then.

* * *

**Everything will be explained in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up to a knocking on my door.

"Clary, are you still asleep?" I hear my mom's voice through the door. I feel awful. The door opens and mom walks in. Her face turns to concerned when she sees me. "What's wrong?" I must look really awful.

"I'm just not feeling well." She walks in and sits on my bed. I sit up and notice that I'm still wearing the clothes from yesterday. I don't know how long I cried, but I must have fallen asleep after it.

"Are you sure? Nothing has happened?"

"No, nothing happened. I don't think I'll be feeling too well for days. Is it okay if I stay home for a few days?" Even if she would say no, I would still stay home. I can't go in there yet.

"We'll see. If you start feeling better, you need to go to school." I sometimes have these kinds of days when I don't feel that good and I need to stay home. It was really rough after Simon abandoned me.

"Okay."

"I'll call the school tomorrow and tell them that you're sick. You need to eat now. I don't think you've eaten anything since yesterday. When did you even go to sleep?"

"I don't know. Maybe nine or ten."

"Then you had quite a long sleep. It's twelve." I'm not really that surprised. I was so exhausted after sobbing so hard.

Mom leaves the room and I force myself to get up from my bed. I look at myself in the mirror by my bed and see that my eyes are swollen from the crying. My hair is such a mess and my makeup is all over my face. I look pretty horrible.

After showering and changing clothes, I find myself lying on my bed again. I don't want to do anything else right now. Okay, I do feel like taking the box where the letters are and ripping them apart. But I can't do it. Yesterday I was so disappointed and crushed that I didn't even think that there might be a reason why he didn't come. But I still think that maybe there wasn't. I waited for two hours!

The rest of the day I spend thinking about the situation and try to come up with a reason why he didn't come. I can't know for sure. I should go to school tomorrow and find out, but I can't. I need to calm down. For some reason I assume the worst. I think that there's no way that this could end up being a completely different situation than what I think it is.

The next day I spend reading through the letters. I start crying again. I really wanted it to be Jace. Maybe it still is Jace. I'm so confused. What happened?

I spend Tuesday and Wednesday at home too. I start to feel somewhat better and like I've had enough of just sitting at home and thinking about this. I need answers. I just hope I'll get them when I go to school tomorrow. Maybe there will be a letter in my locker that explains it all. If there is, I don't know if I can believe it. I've had enough. If it's not some prank, I need to see him.

I don't sleep very well when I think about what could happen when I go to school tomorrow. I think I'd be really disappointed if nothing happened. I wouldn't know what to think then. Should I then believe that it was a joke or that he's not in school?

The next morning I'm such a mess. I don't even pay much attention to what clothes I put on. I also don't bother to put much makeup on. I haven't been able to eat much for the past few days, so I guess I have to make myself eat some breakfast now. Otherwise my stomach might start making loud and embarrassing noises in a middle of a class. That would not make my day any better. I really do have to force myself to eat since I'm so nervous.

Once I step outside, I feel like running back to my room. I'm not ready for this, but I have to do this. I walk slowly. When I see the school, I start feeling sick. What's going to happen? How am I gonna be able to face Jace in art? I've now formed this picture in my head of what kind of person he really is. What if he's not actually like that? What if he is? How am I supposed to act with him now?

I hate that I try to figure this out. I should just go in there and see what happens. I notice that I'm now going inside the school. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even realize that I was already here. I walk towards my locker. I glance around me and everyone seems to be acting normally.

Just as I'm about to reach my locker, I find myself moving around the corner and then I'm being pushed inside some room. The door closes behind me and it's dark. I can feel someone behind me. I'm scared and I have no idea what's going on.

I turn around and squint my eyes, but I can't see anything. The room is very small and doesn't have any windows.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"It's me," I hear a male voice say. It sounds familiar, but he's speaking so softly.

"Who?"

"Your guardian angel." I don't know what I should say. This was not what I thought would happen. I'm waiting for him to start laughing at any moment and tell me how stupid I am to believe that someone would seriously send these kinds of letters to me.

"I'm really sorry that I didn't come on Saturday." He's still speaking with that kind of softer tone, but I think it sounds like Jace.

"Why didn't you? I want you to tell me now if this is some kind of joke or something."

"Is that what you thought? Is that why you haven't been in school?" I hear concern in his voice and he sounds even more like Jace now.

I think my silence answers his question. I sit down on the floor and lean against a wall. I realize that he hasn't turned on the lights yet. He still probably doesn't want me to know who he is. I've noticed how he likes that.

"I'm so sorry," he says and sits down next to me. I feel his leg touch mine. "There's a really good reason why I didn't come."

"And what is that?" I think my voice came out a bit angry.

"It was my birthday and I wanted to spend it with you. That's why I wanted to meet in three weeks. I needed to spend some time with my family first and we had some guests coming over. I didn't even want any guests, I just wanted to see you. Then they decided that we should watch a movie. I said I was gonna watch it for a while with them because I needed to leave soon. It was already 4:20. The movie they picked was so boring and I had been so excited of meeting you that I couldn't sleep well during the previous night. So, I fell asleep. Three hours later the guests woke me up to say goodbye. I jumped off the couch so fast. I checked the time and cursed so many times. I ran to my car and drove to where we were supposed to meet. And of course you weren't there."

He was late because he fell asleep? That's not what I thought that happened.

"I waited for two hours. I was completely crushed when you didn't show up," I say.

"I'm so sorry. I meant to make you feel you better, not worse." He somehow manages to take my hand in the dark. I think it's the same hand that helped me up from the floor few weeks ago. It feels as warm and soft as Jace's hand. "I felt pretty terrible too. I felt even worse when you didn't show up at school on Monday. Then I knew that I had really hurt you and it really hurt me too."

I feel so stupid for suspecting that Jace would be bad. Of course it's normal in this situation, but I can now clearly see that he's not bad. Or I can't really see since the lights are still off.

"Why didn't you turn on the lights?" I ask.

"Because I don't know if you know who I am and I wanted to still keep it a secret." I knew it!

"I'm pretty sure I know who you are."

"But not completely sure?"

"There's a slight chance that you could not be who I think you are." It's pretty clear that it's Jace. But maybe there could be someone who sounds like Jace. I don't know! I still can't be completely positive that it's him. I need to see him!

"Can I do something before I turn on the lights?" He sounds a bit nervous.

"What?"

"Can I hold you? I'm sorry if it's too creepy or something but-"

"Of course," I interrupt him. After the horrible days I've had, I need someone to hold me. And he owes me that.

I feel his arms come around me and he lifts me to sit on his lap. He wraps his arms around me and they feel very strong, just like I always imagined. He smells so good and he's so warm. I feel like I'm going to melt. I hug him back and reach out to touch his hair. It feels very soft, like the way I always imagined Jace's hair would feel like.

"Are you trying to recognize me by my hair?" he mumbles against my shoulder.

"I'm trying to get more hints. Though I think I do already know who you are. I'm about 99 percent sure." He leans back from the hug, but keeps his arms around me. I turn my face to where I think his face is. I can feel his breath on my face.

"How long have you known?"

"I was pretty sure when I gave you that 'I know who you are' note."

"That was really creepy."

"I know. I was trying to get some reactions out of you, but I didn't see anything new in the way you were looking at me."

"Then maybe I'm not who you think I am."

"I'm sure I know who you are."

"Then why don't you tell me."

"Because I don't want to."

"You don't know who I am." What if I really don't? No, this has to be Jace!

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"Then tell me." He's so annoying.

"Nope."

"Fine. But can I do one more thing before I turn on the lights." What now?

"Okay. What is it?" I feel his face now even closer to me and I think I know what he wants.

"Can I kiss you? I need even just one kiss. I'm afraid that you don't really know who I am and then you're going to be disappointed." This is the moment when I'm going to have a heart attack. I can already feel my heart pounding so fast.

"Okay," I answer quietly. His other hand goes to cup my face and he has one arm still lightly wrapped around me. I feel his breath closer and closer to my lips. Then I feel his lips lightly touch mine. This is so much more exciting when it's dark. Even if I probably would have my eyes closed now anyway.

He presses his lips against mine and I hesitantly return the pressure. I put both of my hands in his hair, maybe to tell him that I don't want just a one kiss. I think he gets it as he starts moving his lips. He has clearly kissed before, but I haven't. I let his kissing guide me and I do my best to kiss him back. I feel like I'm getting better and better and I don't want him to stop. I don't care if we're like half an hour late for the first class. I could continue this for the rest of the day and have many hours of detention. It's worth it.

I don't know how long the kiss continues, but I start to feel like I need some air. He probably feels the same way as we kiss one last time and then separate. Our faces are still close and we're breathing heavily.

"Clary," he sighs.

"What?"

"Nothing. That was amazing."

"It was. I was afraid that I wasn't going to be good enough since that was my first kiss."

"Well, you were great." He gives me a small kiss and I nearly can't resist the temptation to start kissing him again. But I have to. I need to actually see him.

"Can you turn on the lights now?" I ask. I would be horrified if it wouldn't be Jace. I think I'd faint.

"Sure." He places me on the cold and hard floor and I regret of asking him to turn on the lights.

I hear him walking around and then stopping. He probably found the light switch.

"Do you want to tell me now who you think I am?" he asks.

"No."

"Are you sure you want to know who I am? I could just walk out the door and you'll never know."

"Just turn on the lights."

"Not before you tell me who I am. I know you do."

"No." I'm not going to give in.

"Tell me. Otherwise I'm not going to do it."

"What are you going to do? Just walk out?"

"Maybe."

"Just turn on the damn lights, Jace!" I felt like it just slipped out. But I get what I wanted since he turns on the lights, and it really is Jace. He stands there smirking at me.

"So you knew it was me." I immediately get more nervous now that he has turned on the lights and I can actually really see him.

"Yes. You can be really annoying sometimes."

"I know," he says and sits back down next to me.

"You know, I really liked when the lights were off," I say.

"Are you nervous?" Jace asks. Thankfully he's not teasing me for it. He wraps his other arm around my shoulders and somehow it relaxes me.

"A little bit."

"You don't have to be nervous around me."

"I know. I've just liked you for so long. This feels so unreal."

"It does. I noticed you right away when I moved here two years ago."

"How did it take you so long to approach me then?"

"You were always with Simon. And I didn't come up with this brilliant plan right away. I only got it when I always saw you so alone and sad. I wanted so badly to walk right up to you and give you a big hug. But I couldn't do that. So, I came up with this."

"Why are you friends with them, if you don't want to?"

"I'll explain everything tonight when I'll take you out," Jace says and grins.

"You're not even asking? You'll force me to go on a date with you?" I start to feel more comfortable again with him.

"Pretty much yes."

"Okay."

"Good," he says and leans down. He gives me a small kiss. "I like that you didn't cover your freckles." His face is still close as he looks at me and strokes my face gently where my freckles are.

"I didn't bother to put much makeup on this morning. We should go to class." I kiss him and get up. Jace still sits there and stares at me. He's clearly surprised that _I_ was the one to kiss _him_.

He finally gets up and then we just stand there.

"You don't have to be with me during lunch or acknowledge me if you don't want. You can explain everything to me tonight." Jace looks so troubled and he's frowning.

"It's not fair to you. I really want to be with you. I hate to see you alone."

"I know, but it's probably hard for you to just suddenly change everything and be with me." I'd really want Jace to be with me at school, but I know there might be a reason why he's with those people.

"Okay. I'll explain everything to you tonight. But know that I'll be looking at you and be really, really sad to see you alone. Imagine that I'm kind of there with you. Because I'll be thinking about you a lot today. I always do."

"Okay. Can we now go? I've spend the last few days at home and I really need to be in my classes."

"Of course," Jace says and pulls me into his arms. He leans down and kisses me. He clearly meant it to be just a one kiss, but I can't help but grab his hair gently and bring his lips back to mine. We get lost in the kiss again, but then I remember that I really need to be in class, so I push him away.

"I guess we really need to go now," Jace says disappointed.

"Yes." I escape his arms and open the door. The hall is empty. I guess I only missed one class.

"We have same the class now, right?" Jace asks.

"Yes, we do."

"I'll see you there," he says and looks sad to leave me.

"Go, Jace," I say and smile. "It's not like I haven't gotten used to this. At least I now know that I have you."

"Fine." He strokes my cheek quickly and smiles down at me. And then he walks away. I walk to my locker and I don't care that there won't be any new letter. I still can't believe that it actually is Jace! But I guess I kind of have to believe. It's funny how my mood changed to completely different than what it was just almost an hour ago. I don't remember when I would've been this happy. Maybe I never have been.

* * *

**Even more things will be explained in the next chapter. I don't think anyone will guess why Jace chooses to hang out with those people...**

**And thanks so much for the reviews :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I decided to do a Jace's POV in this chapter. It's first in Clary's POV and then Jace's.**

* * *

I'm very confused when I go to my locker before lunch and find a new letter. I look around and find Jace with his 'friends'. He smiles at me as he sees me looking at him.

When I sit down at my lunch table, I don't need to look around this time to try to figure out who my mysterious guardian angel is. Unless it would not be signed with 'Your guardian angel'. Instead it could be 'Your worst nightmare' or 'Your secret admirer' or something like that. That would be awful. I would just rip the letter and let it be. I'm not up for another mystery. But as I start reading the letter, I see that it is from Jace.

_Dear Clary,_

_I just wanted to write you this letter to remind you that you're not alone. Imagine that I'm sitting next to you. Or imagine what you want to happen on our date tonight. Or you can distract yourself by thinking why I'm sitting with these idiots instead of you._

_Your guardian angel_

Did he have to? Now I _am_ thinking of why he's there and not here! He is one big mystery. Why does he always have to give me these big secrets and things I need to figure out? It's driving me crazy!

I once again find myself looking at their table, but this time for a different reason. Why is Jace with them? I find Jace and I catch him looking back at me. He smiles knowingly and turns to talk with the white blond haired guy next to him. I think that's Jonathan. That is another mystery, why does Jace get along so well with him and Sebastian? Or at least he seems to be comfortable with Jonathan now.

I look around the table and come across Simon. He's looking at me. He turns his head away as he notices that I'm looking. Does he miss me too? Because I really do miss my best friend. But I don't know if I could forgive him even if we could be friends again.

I see those annoying girls. No, they can't be it. Why would Jace stay for them? I really hope none of them is the reason. He never seems to be very fond of any of them. Except that he sometimes talks with that one girl in art. I wonder what her reaction would be if she'd see Jace and I kiss?

I guess I just need to wait until our date tonight. Oh no. What am I going to wear? Can I wear what I normally wear, or do I need to try to make myself look as good as I can? I guess I need to put on something better than what I'm wearing now. I just pretty much put on the first clothes I found.

Classes go by very slowly. I'm waiting for art when I can sit next to Jace and talk with him again. I can't believe that I'm with- No, I don't think we're now automatically together. I need to wait and see what happens. We have a date tonight. I think that is a pretty good start. I just hope that everything goes well. And I also hope that he won't fall asleep this time and stand me up again.

When it's finally time for my last class, I go inside the classroom and see that Jace is already sitting in his seat. I don't think I can ever get used to how good he looks. And he even kissed me this morning! I go sit at my desk and Jace turns to look at me. He gives me a really bright smile.

"Hi. How was your day?" Jace asks.

"Better than usually."

"Me too."

"But your little secret has been driving me crazy all day." Jace gets this really self-satisfied grin on his face.

"I know. I'm surprised that you don't know it already. You're going to be really surprised."

"Now you're driving me even more crazy!" What is this big secret?

"And you have to wait until tonight to find out."

"Why can't you just tell me now?"

"Because the teacher just walked in." I turn to look and see that he's right. I glare at Jace and he's still grinning like that. I sigh and give my attention to the teacher.

Few more hours and then I can find out what this secret is.

* * *

I go inside the restaurant, Taki's, where Clary and I agreed to meet at six. This time I'm early since I still feel bad for accidentally standing her up on Saturday. I sit down at one of the tables and wait for Clary to arrive. This date means more to me than any other date I've ever been on. That's because I really, really like Clary. Actually, I think you could call this love already. It's been two years and my feelings have been getting stronger day by day.

Things just have been complicated. But I'm glad that I'm here now. I've waited long enough.

I wouldn't mind if Clary would make me wait for two hours. It would only be fair. I'd wait the whole evening. I'm sure I spent more time getting ready to this date than any other date. Either I found some girl or one of my 'friends' found me a girl. I had to try to date other girls since I didn't think it would be possible that I could ever get to date Clary. I'm so happy that I'm here now.

As soon as I see Clary walk in, I stand up. Wow, she looks beautiful. Actually, she always looks beautiful, but I just never get used to it. She has changed her clothes, but they're normal clothes that she could wear to school. And I like it. I like it that she's not trying too hard. She really doesn't even have to try.

She walks over to me and I go give her a hug.

"You look great," I tell her as we separate. Clary looks really surprised.

"Really? I mean, these are just my normal clothes."

"You still look beautiful."

"Thanks," she says and sits down. I sit down across from her. I would like to sit next to her, that way I'd be closer to her. But I want to see how she reacts to everything that I have to tell her.

The waiter walks to our table and we both just order coffees. I guess we're both a bit nervous for this date. That's at least why I can't even think of eating anything right now. And I really need coffee. I haven't slept that well for the past few days when Clary has not been in school. I was really worried about her.

"So... Can you tell me now?" Clary asks as soon as the waiter has left. I bet she's just dying to find out. I enjoy so much teasing her and not telling her right away.

"Do you want to know?" I ask, deciding to tease her a bit more.

"Yes!"

The waiter comes back with our coffees. I really don't like the way he's looking at Clary. But she doesn't even notice it. I've noticed how she's a bit insecure. She wouldn't even believe if I'd tell her that the waiter was looking at her like that. But I've been trying to tell her in the letters how beautiful I find her and I will continue telling her every day.

As the waiter walks away, I think it's time I tell Clary.

"Okay," I start and it's funny how interested Clary becomes. She looks like she's going to hang onto my every word. "So, you know Jonathan?" Now she looks confused.

"Yes..."

"I don't know if you know this, but he's my twin brother." Judging by how her mouth is now hanging open, she didn't know.

"What?" is all she manages to say.

"I guess you didn't know. That's the reason why I have to hang out with them."

"How is that the reason? And how is that even possible? You don't really look alike. How didn't I know about this?" It's amusing to watch her rant like that.

"Yes, we don't look that much alike. That's because he looks more like our father and I look more like our mother. But we are almost the same height. And we're both blonds. The reason why I stay with them is because I'm afraid to leave Jonathan alone with them. Especially Sebastian." Clary is nodding like she starts to understand.

"I always wondered how you get along with them so well."

"I don't get along with Sebastian. I just keep an eye on Jonathan. He acts almost completely different with Sebastian. I can sometimes prevent something stupid from happening and I'm afraid how out of control it would get if I'd leave them alone."

"Why can't you just take Jonathan with you and leave? Or does he not want to leave?"

"He doesn't. I've tried telling him that he's not good for him. He's sometimes so good friends with Sebastian and Jonathan would feel bad if he'd have to leave him. This is so damn complicated." I get sometimes really stressed out because of this. I'm really worried about Jonathan.

"It does sound really complicated. Maybe we could take them both with us and- I don't know." Clary sighs.

"And train Sebastian to be good?"

"Train him to be good? He's not a dog!" she says and laughs.

"He seems really stupid sometimes. It could work." Clary still continues laughing and it's really good to see her like this.

"Are you going to give him a treat every time he's acts like a good boy?" she asks, still laughing a bit.

"I wonder how long it would take him to notice that we're trying to train him like a dog."

"I don't think he would notice. Anyway... Do you have any other secrets I should know about." Do I?

"I guess I should tell you that I've noticed how Simon sometimes looks at you and I once asked him about it." Clary gets suddenly very serious.

"What did he say?"

"He told me how bad he feels that he left you alone. Isabelle convinced him that if he'd go, you would soon follow."

"What? He can't possibly be that stupid. Doesn't he know me at all? I'm not one to just suddenly walk to the populars and be like: 'Hey, can I join you?' He knows how I feel about them and I don't want to be with them." I did not mean to make her angry. But I felt like this was something that needed to be told. I guess it doesn't really change anything.

"He's just so in love with Isabelle and- It's not really my place to make excuses for him. Let's talk about something else, okay?" Clary immediately relaxes and nods.

"Okay. I want to ask you how you suddenly decided to start giving me those letters. And why did you sign them with 'Your guardian angel'?"

"As you know now, I've liked you for a long time. I just wanted to make you feel better and I had enough of just sitting around and thinking about you. I had to do something. Why do yo think I call myself a guardian angel?" I ask and can't help but smirk.

"Is it because you think you look like an angel?" she asks. She looks like she already knows the answer and that she's not going to like it.

"Yes, it is! Don't I look like an angel?"

"I already told you, I don't think angels would be so arrogant."

"Was that your way of trying to tell me that you know that I'm your guardian angel?"

"Yes! But you just kept your poker face and gave nothing away. It was really frustrating."

"You look cute when you get a little angry." Her cheeks turn more red than what they already were.

"I'm not angry."

"You are a bit frustrated."

"Okay, maybe I am."

I decide to change subject because I just remembered something important.

"What are we going to do to tomorrow? I don't like ignoring you and seeing you alone."

"I honestly don't know. Is there a way that you could possibly talk to Jonathan tonight?"

"Maybe I could. I could convince him to be with us. But then he would feel like a third wheel. Maybe he could take Sebastian with him and we could see what happens?" I suggest. I don't know if this is a good idea. I just can't leave Jonathan alone with Sebastian. Who knows what kind of trouble he'll find himself in. I sometimes feel like I'm his big brother rather than he's twin.

"Just talk to him tonight and see what happens."

"Fine. I think that's for the best."

We finish drinking our coffees and try to get to know each other better and get more comfortable. I can't help but stare at her pretty green eyes and I notice how sometimes she turns her head away for a moment for getting a bit uncomfortable of my staring.

We leave Taki's and I insist to take Clary home even though she insists that she can walk. But I win of course. It's not that far away. It only takes five minutes to get there.

I hurry out of the car as I've parked in front of her house. I open the door for Clary and help her out of the car.

"Thanks," she says. We stand in front of the car and I remember that I haven't kissed her tonight yet. We've been talking so much. So, I lean down and give her a small kiss. She presses her lips softly against mine and we separate. I'd really want to continue it, but we're standing in front of her house and we're outside. It's just not the right moment to start a make out session.

"Maybe we could meet in the parking lot tomorrow morning before school starts, so I can tell you what the situation is?" I ask, meaning that I'll tell her how it went with Jonathan and what I've decided.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." I can't help but give her a one last kiss and hug her. I hear her sigh as I rub her back while we're still hugging.

"I have to go now," I say and reluctantly separate from the hug. We say our goodbyes and I stay by the car, waiting for Clary to get inside her house. She turns around when she's at the door and waves at me. I smile and wave back.

I go back inside the car and take my phone out. We exchanged phone numbers and when I put my number in her phone, I put 'Your guardian angel' as my name.

_Goodnight_, I write and send it to Clary.

_Goodnight :) (Although I'm not going to bed yet. I just got in!)_

I can't help but smile like an idiot as I drive home.


	9. Chapter 9

My happy mood is ruined when I go home and I have to talk with Jonathan. This is not going to be easy. I'm not sure what I should say. _Leave all your friends and come with me and Clary? _He's not just going to leave his friends that easily. I can't make these decisions for him. We sometimes talk and he says that he doesn't like them either. Is Sebastian really that important friend to him?

I still have to do this. I can't let Clary be alone at school anymore. I could just turn my back and be with Clary and see what happens. As simple as that. But I'm still worried. I'm worried that Sebastian is going to poison Jonathan's mind or something. And soon he won't be the same anymore.

I knock on Jonathan's door and then open it. I catch him quickly shutting his sketchbook. He's the opposite of me. He is good at art. I guess he got all of the art skills and didn't leave any for me. I wonder what he's drawing since he closed the sketchbook so quickly and he looks like he's trying hard to cover his 'deer in the headlights' look.

"You usually wait before you come in after you've knocked," he scolds me.

"What were you drawing?" I ask, deciding to make him feel even more uncomfortable. His eyes widen for a moment before he puts that same angry look on his face. He gets up from his bed and puts the sketchbook into one of the drawers of his desk. He even has a lock on it. Now I'm really curious about what is in that sketchbook.

"Nothing. What do you want?"

"You know Clary? That girl with red hair?" I begin and he nods confused. "We started dating today." At least I think we did. Yeah, I'm pretty sure we're together. Jonathan is now suddenly grinning.

"Good for you! It's been driving me crazy how you've been looking at her for so long. It's about time that you did something about it."

"I know. But there's something else. I'm thinking of finally leaving the populars behind and I'll just be with Clary." Now Jonathan gets serious again.

"I wish I could leave them too. I just..." He stops and frowns down at the floor. Now I understand how Clary doesn't like how I'm a big mystery sometimes. Jonathan is now being a big mystery and I can't figure him out.

"Why can't you? It could be good for you. I just don't want to leave you alone with-"

"With Sebastian. I know," he interrupts me angrily.

"Could you even try? Or consider it?" I plead. Jonathan sits down on the bed and covers his face with his hands. I don't really understand why this is so stressful for him.

After a moment he lifts his head and looks at me.

"Okay," he says. What? That was too easy.

"Really?" I ask. I have to make sure I heard him correctly.

"Yes. You're right. It can be good for me. Although, I don't like being a third wheel. You better not make out all the time," he says with a scowl on his face.

"We won't. Thank you so much!" I say cheerfully and go give him a hug, just because I know how much he hates it. And he does push me away right away.

"Can you go now? I was drawing." I see that today is one of those days when he's in a bad mood.

"Okay, I'm leaving," I say and walk to the door. I then turn around. "What were you even drawing?" I ask and grin.

"It's none of your business!" I better not make him more angrier. I leave the room and close the door. I feel so relieved and I wish I could text Clary that everything went well. But I think she's asleep already. She looked pretty tired today too.

Maybe I'll surprise her by picking her up tomorrow morning. That way I can spend some time with her before school.

* * *

I hope that today after a really long time, I wouldn't have to be alone at school. I understand how Jace has his problems why he couldn't do it before. I still really want to be with him at school. Even if we couldn't, I'd still remember that we're together and be happy. I'm much happier now than when Jace wasn't in my life.

I step outside and am ready to walk to school, but I stop just as I have closed the front door. I see Jace's car in front of me. I walk to it and open the door. As I get inside, I see Jace grinning.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I wanted to come pick you up," he simply says.

"You shouldn't have, but thank you." I smile and give him a kiss.

"I really wanted to see you before school," Jace says and starts driving towards the school.

"I'm glad you did. How did it go with Jonathan?"

"He said he will leave them behind and be with us."

"Just like that?" I was almost positive that Jace would tell me that things will continue like they have been. Now I feel kind of scared. Will people look? What will they think when they'll see Jace with me?

"It was surprisingly easy. But Jonathan looked really tired this morning, like he hadn't slept well last night."

"Maybe you should then let him be with them, if they are such good friends to him. What's the worst that could happen?"

"I don't know and I don't want to find out. It seems like the others aren't even his good friends, just Sebastian." Jace parks the car in the parking lot and I'm freaking out. "It's going to be fine," he says and takes my hand in his. He clearly notices how I feel.

"You don't know that."

"I do know. I'll be with you the whole day and if anyone tries to say or do anything mean, I'll be there. After all, I am still your guardian angel." Jace smirks.

"Maybe you should stop calling yourself that."

"Never. Now, let's go." I take a deep breath and get out of the car. So far no one is looking at me. There aren't even that many people around us anyway. Jace walks to stand beside me and it looks like he's trying to find someone.

"Jonathan should be here. I told him to meet us here." Oh god. What if he's going to be mean to me? But as I see him walking towards us, he doesn't look like he's going to treat me badly.

"I was almost sure that you had changed your mind by now," Jace says to him.

"Well, I didn't. Besides, this is going to be really interesting. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when we won't join them today," Jonathan says with a smirk on his face. I think he's the evil twin.

"It is going to be fun. This is Clary," Jace finally introduces me to him. He doesn't need to introduce Jonathan to me because I know who he is.

"Nice to meet you. I'm glad Jace finally did something so I don't have to watch him stare at you all day long." He's still wearing that smirk that looks very similar to Jace's.

"Yeah, it is about time he did something. Do you know how he approached me?" He probably doesn't and I'm sure he would tease Jace about it if he'd know.

"No, he doesn't know. And he doesn't have to know," Jace says before Jonathan has time to say anything. So I was right. "I think we should go inside now." Jace takes my hand and we all start walking towards the school. Oh no, I'm not ready for this. But I feel safe since Jace is holding my hand.

We go inside the school. Jace and I go first to my locker and Jonathan goes to his.

"Oh no, I'm not going to have a new letter since my guardian angel is standing right next to me," I say and smile up at Jace. I then turn to open my locker.

"Maybe you should walk outside for a minute and then come back. You might find a new letter in your locker then." When I turn to look at him, he's holding a letter in his hand.

"You're still writing those? What have you even written in it?" I try to take the letter from him but he holds it even higher and now I can definitely not reach it.

"I'm not gonna just give it you. You might find it in your locker today at some point."

"Seriously?"

"Yes," Jace says and grins. "Now, let's go to my locker."

As I've taken all I need from my locker, we go to Jace's. This is where things will get difficult. The populars hang out near it.

Jace is firmly holding my hand and I'm looking down at the floor, trying to avoid looking at _them_.

"It's fine. Ignore them. If they try something, I'm here," he reminds me and presses a kiss to the top of my head. Jace takes some books out of his locker and I can't help but glance at the populars. From what I could see, they were looking at us and whispering. They looked pretty angry.

"I'll walk you to your class and then come get you, okay?" Jace asks and I start to feel a bit pathetic.

"No, it's fine. Your class is right there and I don't want you to have to walk back and forth." I mean, I think I'm capable of going to my own class. It's the only class that we don't have together. I think I'll survive.

"Are you sure?" Jace asks and I notice that Jonathan joins us.

"Yes, I'm sure." Jace gives me a quick kiss and then we start walking towards Jace's first class.

We walk past the populars and I once again glance at them quickly. They look pretty angry and confused. It's kind of funny. They're probably so shocked and that's why they can't confront us now. But I know they will later.

Jace and I stop as we reach his class. Jonathan goes in the classroom.

"I will come get you from your first class if I get off first," Jace says and goes to his class, not giving me time to answer. I quickly hurry to my class.

Everything goes well and no one has time to confront Jace or Jonathan. That is until lunch. Just as we have sat down at the table where I usually sit alone, I see Sebastian walking to us with few of those girls. They look angry.

"Okay, what is going on?! Why are you two suddenly with her and not us?!" Sebastian demands Jace and Jonathan.

"We just decided that we didn't want to hang out with any of you anymore," Jace answers calmly.

"Just like that?!" Sebastian continues his raging and is looking between Jonathan and Jace. His gaze stops at Jonathan who is looking down at the table. "Aren't you gonna say anything?" he sneers. Jonathan lifts his head and is now looking as mad as Sebastian.

"What? I'm just so tired of doing all the shit you make me do and be so mean to everyone!"

"So, instead you decide to do what your brother tells you to and sit here with him and this pathetic nobody?!" Sebastian says and points at me. Jace stands up and is not so calm anymore.

"Why does it matter so much if we're not with you guys anymore? Can't you just leave us alone and go back to your group? And do not call my girlfriend pathetic." Girlfriend? I guess this means I'm officially Jace's girlfriend now. I never imagined that could happen. I don't even care now what else Sebastian has to say anymore.

All those girls are glaring at me along with Sebastian, but I'm too happy to care. I guess he doesn't have anything else to say when he turns around and storms out of the cafeteria. The girls give me a one last mean and angry look before going back to their table.

"Are you okay?" Jace asks me as he sits down again.

"Yes," I say and smile.

"Why are you so happy?" he asks confused.

"Because you called me your girlfriend."

"Oh. I guess it just slipped. I mean, I know we haven't have that talk yet, but I think we are together now, right?" It's funny how nervous Jace looks.

"Yes, we are." I give him a kiss on his cheek.

"Please stop it," I hear Jonathan mumble. I turn to look at him where he is sitting next to Jace. His head is resting on the table and he's glaring at us. "You said you wouldn't be like that in front of me," he says to Jace.

"No. I said we wouldn't make out. I said nothing of the other stuff." Jonathan doesn't say anything and Jace looks at him now concerned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he says, not very convincingly. He gets up and leaves without saying another word. Jace is staring at the direction Jonathan went.

"He's being so damn mysterious. It's driving me crazy," Jace says.

"Now you know how I have been feeling with you."

"It really drove you crazy, didn't it?" Jace asks, clearly pleased with himself.

"Yep. So you better not have any other mysteries for me."

"Well, I still do have the letter. I wonder what's in it." I had completely forgotten about the letter he showed me this morning.

"Then maybe I'll sit here for a while and you might or might not go put the letter in my locker."

"No. I think you need to wait for a while." I scowl at his grinning face.

It's time for our last class and I'm so glad. This day has been so long. It's gonna take a while to get used to not being so invisible anymore.

"It's funny how you never seemed to notice that I was sitting next to you in this class," Jace says when we sit down in our seats.

"I never really paid much attention to people in my classes. It affected me a lot when I lost Simon. But everything is so much better now. Thanks to you."

"I'm glad you're doing much better now. And that's what guardian angels are for." I roll my eyes and smile at him. I wonder when he'll stop calling himself that.

During the class I notice that the girl who sits in front of Jace keeps glancing at me with anger. I only find it amusing. If she has something to say, she should just say it. But I'm actually glad that she doesn't.

The day is finally over and Jace and I walk to my locker. I open and it and find the letter in there. I turn to smile at Jace.

"When did you do that?" I ask.

"I quickly put it in there after you had closed it and you had already started walking."

"Wow, you were fast."

I put the letter in my bag and decide to read it later.

"Are you ready to go?" Jace asks. I nod and we leave the school. "I have only seen Jonathan in classes after lunch. He's been very distant." Jace frowns. We're now in the parking lot, standing next to Jace's car.

"This situation is really complicated."

"I know. I'm trying to do the right thing and protect Jonathan from Sebastian, but I don't want him to be alone." I hug Jace as I see how stressed he looks right now. He wraps his arms around me.

"You're so sweet when you're taking care of people, like me and Jonathan."

"I feel like I want to take care of people that I love." I look up at him surprised, but he's just looking into the distance, like he didn't even realize what he just said. Did he mean only Jonathan, or did he mean that he loves me too?

Jace looks down at me and I quickly change my face from surprised to normal.

"Do you want to do something tomorrow together?" he asks.

"Yes. Like what?"

"I'll come up with something. And before you start arguing, I am taking you home now, you're not walking." I wasn't even going to argue. I want to spend as much time with him as as possible.

We separate from the hug and get in the car. As Jace is driving, I decide to read the letter.

_Dear Clary,_

_I hope everything went well today. I know things might be difficult at first, but I will help you get through it. I guess I don't have much more to say now._

_Your guardian angel (No, I will never stop calling myself that)_

I laugh at the last sentence.

"You'll never stop calling yourself that, aren't you?" I ask and notice that we have stopped in front of my house.

"No. If you ever change my name in your phone, I'm going to change it back."

"How do you know if I'm going to change it?"

"I guess I have to check it every week."

"I'm not going to let your." I cross my arms.

"Really?" Jace asks and grins. He leans down and starts slowly kissing me and I feel myself relax when his lips move slowly on mine. Too soon he separates and he's holding my cell phone in his hand.

"How did you get that?!" I ask shocked. He just grins and looks at something on the phone.

"Good, you still have me as 'Your guardian angel'." He gives me the phone back. "Don't forget that your guardian angel will call you tomorrow to let you know when and where we'll go."

"Soon you'll probably start introducing yourself as 'Clary's guardian angel'."

"Maybe. I'm not Jace anymore, I'm Clary's guardian angel." He almost looks like he's actually considering it.

"Don't even think about it. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye." Jace gives me a one last kiss.

"Bye." I get out of the car, run to the house and to my room. I collapse onto my bed and go to sleep. Today has been such a long and different day with some drama, no wonder I'm tired.

* * *

**I think there's going to be 1 or 2 chapters left. I'm never really good at predicting how many chapters there'll be, so that might or might not be true. But this story has to end soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

"You could come here," Jace says as we talk on the phone on Saturday.

"To your house?"

"Where else? I could come pick you up. No, actually, I will come pick you up."

"Okay. Are you gonna come right now?"

"Yes. I'll be there in about fifteen minutes."

I get ready for Jace to come pick me up. Oh god, I wonder if I'll meet his parents. I'm not sure if I'm ready for that.

Fifteen minutes later I walk to the front door and am ready to go, but then I remember that I forgot something. I quickly run to my room to get Jace's birthday present. Since we didn't actually get to spend his birthday together like he planned, we could do it today. It was exactly one week ago.

The present is nothing special. It's kind of funny. And I also made him a card out of that drawing I once made where he has long hair and flowers in it. I take the present and the card and then rush out the door. I see that Jace is already waiting for me in his car.

"Hi," he says and kisses my cheek.

"Hi. Happy birthday," I say and hand him the card and the present. He takes them from me and looks confused.

"My birthday was a week ago."

"I know, but we didn't get to spend it together since you fell asleep."

"Thanks. But I don't really deserve these since I stood you up."

"Yes, you do. Just open it." He really does deserve the present. He opens the small present and starts grinning when he sees what it is.

"Alarm clock?"

"Yes. It's so you will never be late again because you fell asleep."

"It's very cute."

"I know," I say and look down at the pink alarm clock with a cute owl on it.

"Does it make some kind of owl noises?" Jace wonders and takes it out of the box. He tries it and it starts quacking like a duck. "What the..?" Jace looks down at the clock horrified.

"I think something went wrong in the factory or something," I say and can't help but laugh a little at Jace's expression. He quickly turns it off. "I have a feeling that you don't like ducks much."

"I really don't," he says and shudders.

"I guess it's more effective then. When you'll wake up to the quacking sound, you'll be out of bed in a second."

"You're right. Thanks," he says and kisses me softly.

Jace drives to his place and it takes about ten minutes to arrive to a much bigger house than mine. I guess it's because more people live in here. I only live with my mom and Jace lives with his brother and I think with his both parents. We have never really talked about our families.

"Who do you live with? I've never remembered to ask," I say when we step out of the car.

"My parents and Jonathan. You?"

"I only live with my mom. I don't see my dad much. He doesn't live very near."

"Did they get a divorce?"

"Yes, I was two, so I don't remember it. Anyway... Are we gonna go inside?"

"Yes." Jace takes my hand and we walk to the front door. We go inside and I immediately notice that someone is yelling upstairs.

"What's that?" I ask and Jace looks just as confused.

"I don't know." He starts leading me upstairs and the male voices are now louder. We stand outside a closed door and I can now hear what they're yelling about.

"You can't just suddenly one day leave without telling me about it!" some familiar voice yells.

"I think that's Sebastian," Jace says and the yelling continues.

"I'm just so sick of this! I can't continue like this anymore!" yells the voice that I recognize as Jonathan.

"You should have at least called me first! To break up with me or something. If that's what you want," Sebastian says more calmly.

"What? Break up?" Jace says and I'm just as shocked right now. Are they together?

"I don't want that, but I feel like I don't have any other choice!" Jonathan yells.

"I think we should go. It's not right to eavesdrop on them like this," I tell Jace who is staring dumbfounded at the closed door.

"You're right." He sighs and starts leading me somewhere, probably to his room. He opens a door and we get inside. It's so clean and too blank and white for my taste. Of course it's good that it's clean, but I think there should be some photos or posters or something like that. But I decide not to say anything about it because I think now is not the time.

We sit down on Jace's bed.

"How have I been so blind? Did I even understand it right? Are they together?" Jace asks.

"I'm as surprised as you are. I had no idea."

"That's why Jonathan has been like that. I think that's why Sebastian felt the need to bully, so they could hide their relationship."

"That's kind of cliché. Where did they get that idea from? From _Glee_?" Jace starts laughing. "What?"

"I just find it really difficult to imagine that Jonathan, let alone Sebastian, would watch _Glee_," Jace says between laughs.

"You're right." I can't help but imagine just how ridiculous that would be. The mean bullies of our school would be watching _Glee _together and singing along.

"You're thinking about it, aren't you?" Jace asks as I accidentally let out a laugh.

"Yes. I bet that's not what they're doing in there right now."

"I don't know if I want to know what they are doing in there right now. I mean, I can't hear any yelling anymore."

"If they really are together and they're not breaking up, does that mean that we have to take Sebastian with us?" I ask and grimace.

"I don't know. But if we do, he's not going to call my girlfriend 'a pathetic nobody'." I don't think I can ever get used to Jace calling me his girlfriend.

"Yeah, that wasn't very nice. We don't even know for sure if they actually are together or if they're just really close friends."

"I don't think close friends would yell about breaking up like that. I don't know." Jace tugs at his hair frustrated. "Maybe we should go back to eavesdrop on them, just so we could be sure."

"Fine," I say and we get up from the bed. We quietly walk to the door and don't hear any yelling anymore, not even talking. Jace walks closer to the door and presses his ear against it.

"Do you hear anything?" I whisper.

"No." Jace walks back to me. "This is stupid. This is not how I imagined spending this day with you." He starts leading me back to his room.

"Then what did you plan?"

"Something like this," Jace says and pushes me down onto the bed. He lands half on top of me. Jace starts kissing me and I let out a very girly giggle. I've probably never made that kind of sound before.

Just when the kissing starts getting more heated, we're interrupted by quacking.

"What the..?" Jace says and looks around. It comes from the alarm clock that he placed on his bedside table.

"I think you accidentally set it so it would start quacking at this time," I say and laugh. Jace groans annoyed and rests his head against my shoulder. And the clock still keeps on quacking.

"Can you turn it off? Or throw it against the wall or something?" Jace mumbles against my shoulder.

"Hey! I'm not going throw it. I gave it to you as a present." I reach out and take the clock from the bedside table. I turn it off and the quacking stops. It's now four, so if I leave it like this, Jace will get an early awakening tomorrow. That is if he doesn't check it before he goes to bed. I place it back on the table.

"That's one more reason to hate ducks," Jace mutters and I laugh.

"Why? Because it interrupted your make out session?" Jace lifts his head from my shoulder to look at me.

"Yes. Maybe we could now continue where we left off." His lips come down to mine again and he starts kissing me slowly.

"Maybe we could do something else?" I ask between his slow kisses. He stops kissing me.

"Like what? You don't like this?" he asks and gives me a small kiss.

"Of course I do. But are we just going to spend the whole day kissing?"

"Maybe. I mean, I wouldn't mind." He grins and kisses me again. "But fine. What do you wanna do?"

"_I_ need to come up with something? I thought that was your job."

"I did already come up with something."

"Kissing doesn't count. Neither does eavesdropping on your brother and finding out if he's dating another guy."

"Fineeee. You wanna go downstairs to the living room to watch a movie?"

"Why can't we watch it here?" I ask noticing that he has a TV in here.

"Because the TV in the living room is bigger." I roll my eyes.

"Does it really matter? We would have more privacy in here."

"And why do we need that privacy?" Jace asks and grins.

"Maybe I'll let you kiss me sometimes."

"You'll let me kiss you? Are you saying that you don't like kissing me?"

"Of course I'm not saying that. I'm just teasing you." How could I not like kissing with Jace?

"We can still go downstairs," Jace says and drags me up from the bed. He starts leading me down the stairs. "My parents are not home today and Jonathan is doing who knows what."

We go to the living room and I sit down on the soft white couch. I feel like I could sink into this couch. The TV is in front of it and I have to admit that it is impressive.

"What should we watch?" Jace wonders as he goes through the DVDs on the shelf. "Maybe a horror movie so you can cling onto me when you're scared." He turns his head to smirk at me. I narrow my eyes at him.

"I'm not scared of horror movies," I say stubbornly.

"Is that a challenge?"

"No. Maybe we should watch some movie with a duck in it. Then you would be the one clinging onto me."

"I never said I was scared of them, just that I don't like them."

"No. I think you are scared of them. You just don't want to admit it." I walk to him and start looking if there's any movie with ducks in it.

"We don't have any movies with ducks in it," he says as if reading my mind.

"Are you sure?" I look up at him and I can see that he's lying.

"Yes. This picking up a movie is too hard and it's taking too much time. Maybe we should do what I originally planned," Jace says and looks down at my lips.

"What? Eavesdrop on Jonathan?"

"No. You know that I don't mean that." In no time he has me in his arms and then I find myself lying on the couch with Jace on top of me, without him squishing me with his weight of course.

There we spent the rest of the evening. Kissing and talking. Eventually we end up watching some television and then it's time for me to leave.

"Do you have to go?" Jace asks as he's clinging onto me while we're sitting on the couch.

"I can stay for like ten or fifteen minutes."

"Good."

"You didn't get enough of me yet?" I ask. Though I haven't even gotten enough of Jace yet.

"Of course not." Then he looks like he remembers something and start frowning. "Jonathan hasn't come out of his room tonight and I haven't heard the front door indicating that Sebastian has left."

"Maybe he has left but we just didn't notice it."

"I'm going to need to talk to him. Or not. I think I'm just going to let him talk to me when he's ready. It wouldn't be very nice if I'd just go to him and inquire if he's dating Sebastian."

"Or you can just let things go how they do and... I don't know. If he continues being too sad and if it gets worse, then I think you need to talk with him."

"Okay. I think that's a good idea. This just keeps getting more and more complicated. Why do I always feel like I have to solve all the problems?"

"Maybe because you feel like you need to take care of the people you care about?" I ask. I decided to not say 'the people you love' like he said yesterday.

"You're right. And I care about you and I have taken a good care of you, right?"

"Yes. I'm pretty happy now."

"Pretty happy? What can I do to make you really happy?"

"I don't know. Take me home now?"

"How is that going to make you happy?"

"Because I'm tired."

"Fine. I'll take you home," Jace says and pouts.

"I could stay the night if it would make you happy, but I don't think my mom would like that much." She would probably give me 'the talk'. That would be awful and very awkward.

"I know that. I'll take you home." Jace stands up and pulls me up from the couch too.

Jace is holding my hand as we walk towards his car. It's already midnight and his golden hair is shining in the moonlight. I'd love to paint him like this. Jace notices me staring at him and we stop and stand in front of his car.

"What?" he asks.

"Nothing. You look just so beautiful."

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that to you?"

"No. And why couldn't I say it?"

"I don't know. Usually women are beautiful and men are handsome."

"Well, I don't think like that. I think you're beautiful." Jace grins.

"Thanks. So are you."

"Thank you. Now lets go."

Jace drives me home and I'm very reluctant to get out of the car. We spent many hours together today, so it's sad to just leave suddenly. Jace is holding my hand and it seems like he doesn't want me to leave either. This is ridiculous. We're going to see each other in school on Monday.

"Are you sure I couldn't sneak into your room without your mother noticing?" Jace asks.

"I'm pretty sure that's not possible. And if you sneak into my room while I'm sleeping, I'll... I don't know. I'll probably scream and kick you out of my room."

"You'll push me out of the window?"

"Probably yes."

"I better not do it then. Do you need to go now?"

"No, I thought we could maybe spend the night in your car in front of my house," I say sarcastically and Jace laughs.

"That sounds nice."

"Okay, now I really need to go, before my mom comes out of the house to see what's going on." I give Jace a kiss and open the door. We say our goodbyes and I get out of the car. I go inside the house and then hear Jace driving away.

I'm so happy and careless that when I go to bed, I fall asleep immediately. But about four hours later I wake up to my phone vibrating on the bedside table. I grin because I know exactly who it is. And I'm right as I see the message from 'your guardian angel'.

_Nice. You didn't put that damn thing off. You did that on purpose, didn't you? I nearly had a heart attack when I woke up to the quacking sound._

I can't help but start laughing and I need to bury my face to my pillow so I won't wake up mom. It takes me a moment to stop laughing. I just can't help but imagine Jace waking up alarmed to a quacking. I then start writing him back.

_What?! No! I didn't do that!_

I have to fight the urge to start laughing again.

_Yeah, I'm sure you didn't... You didn't think to turn it off, so it wouldn't wake me up at four in the morning? (I'm sorry if I'm sounding mad, I'm not really mad at you)_

Sometimes I feel like Jace is too nice, but I actually like how sweet he is with me. I'd be pretty mad if he'd do the same thing to me.

_I'm glad that you're not mad at me. I hope you can go back to sleep._

He texts me back almost right away.

_If I can't, can I sneak into your room?_

_No, you can't. Go back to sleep Jace._

_Fine. Good night. Or more like good morning, since it is early morning._

I can almost hear Jace muttering those words. He has to be even a bit mad that the alarm clock woke him up.

_Good morning_, I write back and go back to sleep.

* * *

**If anyone is wondering, in this story Clary's parents are Jocelyn and Luke. And Jace and Jonathan's parents are Celine and Valentine.**

**And I honestly ****don't know when I'll end this story. It's probably good that I'll never again even try to say how many chapters there'll be, because I never know for sure. So I'll just write and let you all know when it's the end :)**


	11. Chapter 11

It's another Saturday evening and I'm drawing in my room. Jace and I have done something fun together every Saturday for the past month that we've been together. But today he had some family dinner and we can't be together. And it's sad. I love spending time with him.

So now I'm just bored and I'm drawing different scenarios of what we could be doing together right now. This is crazy. I miss him even though I saw him yesterday at school. Jace has also sent me messages during his day with his family. I can imagine him hiding the phone under the table while he texts me.

I notice how the screen of my phone lights up once again, but now it's ringing. I see that it's Jace or 'your guardian angel' since Jace has checked my phone once in a while to see that his name is still that in my phone.

"You really can't stay away from your phone, can you?" I ask as I answer the phone.

"That's actually not why I'm calling." Jace sounds a bit upset.

"What is it?" I think I can hear some yelling in the background.

"Can I come over? I'll explain everything then."

"Of course."

"I'll be there soon," Jace says and hangs up. I think I might have an idea what is going on.

Soon Jace arrives and I need to know what's going on.

"What happened?" I ask as soon as I've closed my bedroom door. Jace sits down on my bed and pulls me to sit next to him.

"Everything was fine at first. It was boring while we were eating and the adults were talking. My parents are friends with Sebastian's parents, so they were all there. There were other people too, but they left as things got bad." Jace grimaces.

"Oh no," I say and rub his back.

"You know how we've been suspecting that Jonathan and Sebastian are together? Well, it's true. Sebastian's mother saw them kissing and that's how it all started. I don't want to go into too much detail, but Sebastian's parents were against it and my parents actually defended them."

"So, they're still yelling there?"

"Yes. I didn't want to stay in there. There was no point. I mean, I wanted to be there for Jonathan, but I didn't know how. It was all such a mess when they were just yelling and I felt like I needed to get out of there."

"I understand. You can be there for him later." It pains me too see him so distressed.

"Maybe I should go back. What if something happens?" I wrap my arms around him.

"I'm sure nothing is going to happen. And even if it would, you wouldn't be able to stop it."

"I know. I don't really think that anything is even going to happen. Now I understand this situation better. Maybe Sebastian is like that because his parents are like that."

"Maybe. But let's not talk about it. Let's concentrate on something else. I hate to see you so sad." Jace forces a smile on his face.

"Better?" he asks.

"No. I'm not convinced. I can still see that you're not feeling well. Maybe we could watch a movie?"

"Or..." Jace says and looks down at my lips.

"No. We're going to watch a movie." I get up from the bed and open the TV. "Let's see if there's any good movie on TV right now." I lean against the headboard of the bed and start switching channels. Jace is still looking at me and doesn't seem really excited about this.

"Fine," he huffs and sits right beside me.

I find some comedy and soon we're both in a better mood.

"I told you this would work. I can be a guardian angel too sometimes," I say and Jace turns to look at me shocked.

"No. That's my thing. I'm your guardian angel. You can't be my guardian angel too. It doesn't work that way." Jace is taking this way too seriously right now. I can't help but laugh at him. He's being even more ridiculous than the stupid comedy we're watching.

Jace first looks a bit offended, or at least tries, but then he starts smiling.

"I don't know if I've told you this already, but I love to see you laugh and be happy."

"Good, because I'm going to continue laughing at you if you keep acting that way."

"Then maybe I should be like this more often." Jace smirks.

"Okay," I say and kiss him, which leads to a make out session. Like always. The rest of the evening goes by as we watch the movie and kiss once in a while. I think we kiss more than watch the movie.

"I think I should go now," Jace says, but doesn't actually get up from the bed.

"I don't think it will be very hard to guess what you were doing." Jace's lips are swollen and his hair is messy since I've been tugging at it.

"Maybe we should make it even more obvious," Jace suggests and leans in to kiss me. His lips only lightly brush against mine before I pull away.

"No. You just said that you need to go."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No. But don't you want to know how things are at home?" Jace is once again frowning. "No! Don't look like that. I'm sure it's fine."

"I'm not. It's probably even a bigger mess now."

"You shouldn't have to worry about it. It's not your mess."

"You're right." Jace sighs and we both get off the bed. "I really should go and see how Jonathan is handling all of it."

"Let me know how things are, so I don't have to worry. I don't like that you're sad."

"If I am sad, will you let me sneak into your room at night?" Jace asks grinning.

"No! Now go. I'll see you at school on Monday." We hug and then Jace leaves.

Later Jace lets me know that everything is somewhat good. I don't know what that means. Maybe it means that things will work out.

* * *

On Monday I'm tired, but excited to see Jace again. I decide to wait for him outside the school. I can't see his car so he hasn't arrived yet. He'll be late if he doesn't show up soon!

I get impatient and I really don't want to be late for my class, so I start walking inside the school. Before I reach the door, I hear giggling behind me. I don't even have to turn around to know that they are the popular girls. I roll my eyes and then suddenly feel something hit the back of my head.

I can barely stand and I quickly stumble next to a wall and lean against it. I can't even think about what it was that hit me. The only thing I can concentrate on right now is to not to pass out. I can't pass out! Everyone is in class right now and I just can't pass out here and now! But I can't seem to help it when I get even dizzier and my eyes close.

* * *

Damn it! I'm so late this morning. I couldn't sleep because I kept worrying about how everything is right now with Jonathan. I know I shouldn't worry about this, but I can't help it. I really wanted to see Clary before my first class, but it's not possible since I'm already five minutes late.

I park the car in the parking lot. I rush out of the car and run towards the school. My hair is messy and I put on the first clothes I found, but it doesn't matter, 'cause I still look awesome. Clary wouldn't like to hear me talk that way. I grin as I think about her, but my grin is wiped away fast as I see Clary lying on the ground.

I run even faster and now I'm in no rush to get to my classes, I just need to get to Clary. I panic as I near her and see that her eyes are closed. What happened? She couldn't have just fallen asleep.

"Clary," I say as I try to wake her up by shaking her lightly. I can see that she's at least still breathing. But I panic even more when she's not waking up. I quickly take her into my arms and run inside the school, towards the nurse's office. I just burst into the room, startling the nurse.

"What happened?" she asks when she sees Clary lying in my arms, still unconscious.

"I don't know. I found her on the ground and unconscious," I say with a panicked voice. She tells me to place her on the bed. I gently and carefully lay her down on the bed.

"Why won't she wake up?" I ask the nurse. I'm so worried about her. What happened?!

"I need to inspect her." I give the nurse space to see what's wrong with Clary. I can't really see what the nurse is doing to Clary because I'm deep in thought as I worry about her and wonder what happened.

"She has a bump on the back of her head. She might have hit her head somehow," the nurse says while her hand is on the back Clary's head.

"She's going to be okay?"

"Yes. She should be waking up soon. She's having a concussion. When she wakes up, we can find out what happened." I still don't feel reassured. I need for her to wake up. "She's going to be fine. You can wait here until she wakes up." Like I need a permission. There's no way I'd leave her here and go to my class.

I sit on the chair beside the bed. I stroke Clary's hair and wait for her to wake up. Thankfully soon she starts to wake up. She opens her eyes and that's when I allow myself to feel relieved.

"Finally you wake up," I say.

"My head is hurting," Clary says and winces. The nurse walks to Clary as she hears that she's awake. She gives her some painkillers and inspects her some more.

"Can you tell us what happened?" she asks Clary. She frowns and it looks like she's trying to remember.

"I don't know. I was going to go inside and then suddenly something hit my head. I started feeling dizzy and then I fainted." Someone better not have done this on purpose. They will pay.

"If someone accidentally threw something at you, they would've waited to see if you're okay," I realize. Then Clary seems to remember something.

"I heard some giggling behind me before being hit. I'm pretty sure they sounded like the popular girls." I've been wondering how they've left Clary alone. Many of them wanted to date me, but I obviously had my eyes only for Clary.

"I can talk with the principal and she'll talk with them," the nurse says.

"I don't know if it'll work. I can try to talk to them and try to get them to confess," I suggest. The nurse reluctantly agrees. She tells Clary the things she needs to do after having a concussion and then she lets us leave. She said that Clary should take the rest of the day off, but she's too stubborn and doesn't agree.

We walk to the empty hall and I keep my arm around Clary to support her. She seems a bit weak.

"If I wouldn't have been late, this wouldn't have happened," I say and I hear Clary sigh.

"I knew you would blame yourself. Even if this wouldn't have happened today, they would've come up with something else later."

"That's not true. I would've protected you. I'm a lousy guardian angel." I look down at Clary and see her glaring at me, but then she starts laughing.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it. You take this way too seriously sometimes. No wait, always. Not just sometimes." But then her laughter dies and she winces. "Ow, my head hurts when I laugh. Those painkillers haven't helped yet."

"I think I should take you home," I say and look at her concerned.

"Okay. I think it's better that way," Clary says and looks pained.

"Wait here. I'll go talk to the nurse," I say and make Clary lean against a wall. She nods and I walk away quickly. I tell the nurse how Clary wants to go home after all and she says she'll take care of it. She also agrees that I should be there to take care of Clary.

I find Clary where I left her and tell her that we can go now. I keep an arm around her when I lead her to my car.

"Are you going to go back to school after you've taken me home?" Clary asks when I open the car door for her and she goes inside.

"No. I'm going to stay with you." I close the door before she has any protests, because I know she'll have one.

"You don't have to stay with me," she complains when I get inside the car.

"Yes, I do. Even the nurse agreed."

"What about talking to the girls about throwing things at me?"

"I'll do that tomorrow. Your well-being is important right now."

"Fine. Thanks for taking care of me," she says softly.

"Of course. What kind of boyfriend or guardian angel would I be if I wouldn't?" I can't see Clary as I'm driving, but I can almost swear that she just rolled her eyes at me.

When we arrive at her place, I take her inside and straight away her mother walks to Clary and starts her worried rambling. I guess the school called her already. After a while of that, she lets Clary get some rest. She also agrees that I should watch over Clary. She can't because she has work to do.

"I don't think you should sleep. I'm not sure if you're supposed to do that. And didn't the nurse say that you should wake up every hour when you sleep?" Clary groans annoyed when she collapses onto her bed.

"Yes. Let's just relax then."

"Okay. But let me put on some music so you won't falls asleep."

"That won't stop me," Clary says but I get her laptop anyway and put on the playlist I made her when I gave her the first letter. I smile when I see that it's in her bookmarks. She must have listened to it many times.

I lie down next to her on the bed and wrap my arms around her. She curls up closer to me.

"I really love this playlist. I pretty much remember all the lyrics of the songs in it," Clary says.

"I'm glad you like it." We talk and listen to the songs so Clary won't fall asleep. She really scared me when she wouldn't wake up. Those girls won't get away for doing this to Clary. Tomorrow I'll make them confess me that they did it.

* * *

**I'm sorry for taking longer than usually to update. I just had lot of stuff at the same time. Hopefully I'll be able to update sooner next time :)**


	12. Chapter 12

The day after the incident, I try my hardest to think when would be the right time to confront the girls who probably threw something at Clary. I can't just walk up to them right now when the first class is about to start. Maybe during lunch. I know that then they go somewhere to fix their makeups or something. Yes, then I will do it. They will never hurt Clary again.

"Why do you look so stubborn?" Clary asks, interrupting my thoughts.

"I was just thinking how I'm going to get the girls to confess what they did to you."

"Are you sure that they wouldn't accidentally confess to the principal if she'd talk to them?"

"I don't think they would."

"Okay, but how are you going to get the principal to believe that they did it?"

"I'll record it. And believe me, I will get them to confess. I mean, look at me. How could they resist this?" I grin and I point at my face. Clary sighs.

"We need to go to class," Clary says. She takes my hand and we start walking down the hall.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I thought it was rhetorical."

"Nope. It's always nice to hear that I look good." Though I don't really need that. I know it anyways.

"You don't need an ego boost."

"Fine. Don't compliment me," I say, pretending to be offended. We stop outside my first class.

"I need to go before I'll be late," Clary says and gives me a kiss. She hurries away. I guess she's not in the mood for my arrogance today. I don't think she ever is.

When I walk into the classroom, I see some of the popular girls looking at me with an angry face. The only one of them who is not even looking at me is Isabelle. She never really seemed mean. Besides from leaving Clary.

I have no doubt that they did that to Clary. Soon I'll find out for sure.

When the only class without Clary is over, I rush out of the classroom and hurry to Clary's class. She steps out of the classroom just when I reach it. She looks at me amused.

"There's my guardian angel! Just when I needed him," she says dramatically.

"What? Did something happen?" I ask alarmed.

"No, you idiot. Nothing happened. I was in class. You seriously need to relax."

"I can't relax after what happened. I was so scared when you wouldn't wake up." Clary comes closer and takes my hand. We start walking towards our next class.

"I just fainted. And I'm fine now. Try not to worry too much." I let out a sigh.

"Okay. I'll try to relax. But I will still take care of you."

"Of course you will." Clary smiles up at me and I can't help but give her a small kiss before we go inside the classroom.

During lunch I see the girls sitting at their table when we go to sit at our table. I'll follow them when they leave.

"Where's Jonathan?" Clary asks, noticing that Jonathan is not sitting with us.

"He stayed home. He wasn't in school yesterday either. Things are... I don't really know how they are because no one is telling anything to me. But I think that I can't just somehow magically make it better. So, I guess there's nothing I can do."

"I think that's good for you. You worry too much about other people's stuff. Including mine," Clary says and glares at me.

"Sorry," I say, but I'm not sounding apologizing at all. "I'm your guardian angel, so I have to worry about your stuff."

"Just eat your lunch."

As we eat, I sometimes glance at the populars' table to see when the girls will leave.

"Why do you keep looking at there?" Clary asks suddenly, clearly noticing how I do that.

"I'm going to confront the girls after they leave. I know they always leave at the same time."

"It feels like you're trying to be a detective or something."

"I kind of am. They're leaving! I need to go." I give a kiss to an amused looking Clary and get up. I walk a good distance away from the girls. I kind of start to feel like a creep. But I follow them anyways. I take my my phone out and press record on the program that records voice.

They stop and start gossiping about something. I notice how Isabelle is not with them. But I knew this already since I was sitting with them. She always stayed with Simon.

It doesn't take long for them to notice me when I walk closer to them.

"Jace!" one of them says cheerfully. I'm not really sure what their names are since I never really cared and they all pretty much look the same.

"Did you finally come to your senses and decide to come back?" another one asks. I grin. I just got a great idea. If I pretend that I'll come back and that I'm on their side, there's a bigger chance that they'll confess.

"Yes. I've been trying to come up with a plan to bring down that nobody I hang out with. Would you have some great ideas?" I inwardly cringe at my words. I do not like calling Clary a nobody. But I think I chose the words _'bring down'_ pretty wisely. Because they brought Clary down by throwing stuff at her.

"Oh, we already did bring her down, didn't we?" one of them says and they start giggling. Now I don't need to fake my grin anymore. It's very real because now I've got them. I just need to ask some more questions. The way they giggle makes me sick.

"What do you mean? Was it you that threw something at her yesterday?" I should be an actor since I can pull this off so easily. They all nod almost simultaneously. It's creepy.

"Yep. We threw one of these at her," one of them says pointing down to her high heels. Ouch. No wonder Clary had a headache.

"That must have hurt," I say pretending to be pleased with them. I still need to act like this so I'll have the recording for sure and they won't have any chance to try to get it from me. I don't think they could, but I need to be sure. I take the phone out of my pocket and still let it record.

"Oh, I bet she's still hurting." And they giggle again. I stop the recording and pretend to look at the time.

"I've got to go. Thank you for this," I say and they look confused. I hurry away from them. I see Clary walking out of the cafeteria just when I'm about to go find her.

"Did it go as you planned? Was it really them?" she asks.

"Yep. Though you may not want to hear the recording."

"Were they that awful?"

"Yes. And I had to act a little to get the information."

"It doesn't matter. It's great that you caught them and now we can give the recording to the principal who will take it from there."

"Maybe we should go right now?" I suggest. Why waste time?

"Yes, let's go." I take Clary's hand and together we go to the principal. I have no doubt that with the help of the recording, she'll catch them. Seriously, the principal, Dorothea, can be scary.

* * *

After Jace and I have talked with the principal and given her the recording, we go to our next class. Thankfully we have managed to change seats in some classes so we can sit next to each other.

"What was it that they threw at me? Did you find out?" I ask as we sit down.

"It was a shoe with a really high heel. I almost got a headache myself when I found out," Jace answers and winces.

"And I almost get a headache again as I hear that. I had a headache this morning but it went away when I took a painkiller." I probably shouldn't have told Jace that.

"You're okay now, right?" he asks concerned and holds my hand in his tightly. It always warms me how much he cares about me. But sometimes I think he should chill out.

"Yes. Like I said, the headache is gone. And now the girls will pay for what they did. So, I'm fine."

"Good. It's my job as your-" I interrupt him because I know what he's going to say.

"Oh my god! How many times a day will you say that it's you job as my guardian angel to take care of me?" Jace just grins at me.

"I don't know. Maybe at least five times? As many times as it's needed. It seems like you need to be reminded about it." Before I have time to answer, the teacher walks in and starts the class. I glare at Jace who is still grinning at me. Even though he annoys me, I still love him. But of course I haven't told him that yet. I'm not sure why. There just hasn't been right time. I don't even know when is the right time. Maybe now is.

I rip a page from my sketchbook. I always have it with me in classes since they can get boring and I like to draw when I'm bored. I write _I love you _on the paper and fold it. It'll be so much fun to see Jace's reaction.

I give him the paper and he smiles at me before unfolding it. Okay, I'm starting to get a bit nervous now. When Jace sees what's written on it, a really big and happy grin stretches across his face. He looks at me with that same grin and he looks so beautiful. I smile back at him and then he writes something on the same paper before giving it back to me.

_I love you too. So much._

_Your guardian angel_

Of course he had to sign it with that. I turn back to look at Jace and he takes my hand in his. He gives my hand a quick kiss. We hold hands for the rest of the class and I can almost feel everyone's stares at us. Some of them are probably like: Ew, they're so in love. Some of them might be jealous girls who'd want to hold Jace's hand like I am right now. Some of them might even be happy for us.

But I don't really even care what they're thinking. I'm just so happy right now.

After the class ends, we walk down the hall, still holding hands.

"You know, it would be great to actually hear you say it out loud too," Jace says.

"What?" I ask, even though I of course know what he's talking about. I just want to tease him.

"What you just wrote in class."

"Oh that," I say acting like I just realized.

"Yes, that. Like you wouldn't know." Jace doesn't really seem to be bothered by my teasing. He still looks happy. But I decide to give in.

"I love you," I say and Jace seems to look even happier.

"I love you too." He gives my lips a quick kiss before we enter our next class. "I've known it for a while now, but I guess I've been a coward."

"I've been a coward then too. I guess I was bit of a coward now too since I wrote it on a paper, during class."

"No. I thought it was sweet," Jace says and once again takes my hand.

During the last class, which is of course art, we get to sit in our usual seats next to each other. Just when the class is about to start, the principal comes to get the girl who sits in front of Jace. She's the only one of the girls who is in this class. I see the other girls in the hallway behind the principal, looking really angry. I don't think this day can get any better.

* * *

**I have decided that the next chapter will be the last chapter. I can't come up with more stuff and I think it's time to end this. I know already what's going to happen in the last chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

It's been month since the last time I saw Jace. When Jace found out that he got into his dream college, we decided that we'd move in together near it. I didn't apply to any college because I don't really know where I wanna go. But I'll figure it out.

The reason why I haven't seen Jace in a month is because he already needed to go there and I needed to stay home. We already got an apartment near his college. My mom wanted for me to stay home for a while longer. She just couldn't let me go yet and I needed to get myself ready for this too.

Jace was very reluctant to let me stay home, but he was also very understanding. But that doesn't mean he would've left me alone. He kept sending me photos of our new apartment and of himself in every damn part of it. I had to delete some of them because my phone didn't have enough space.

My mom drove me all the way here a moment ago. It took five hours. It also took a while for her to say goodbye and for us to unload my things from the car in front of the apartment. She didn't help me carry everything inside because I don't want her to witness the happy reunion when Jace is going to see me. He actually thinks that I'm coming here next week, so he has no idea.

There are apartment doors right in front of me and I spot the number 3, which is our apartment. I start wondering which bags I could already take with me now and which I could leave for us carry inside together. Or more like Jace could carry. I turn around when I hear some noises behind me.

"Oh my god! You're going to that school too?!" some blonde chick yells cheerfully, or more like screeches, to Jace. He is looking very uncomfortable. It looks like he was just about to go for a run until this girl interrupted him. He's wearing shorts and a t-shirt that make him look so amazing.

"Yeah," Jace says. I take my phone out and take a photo of his grimacing face. The girl is probably mistaking it for a smile. I send the photo to him with a text: _Don't look so happy._ Jace takes his phone out of his pocket and smiles as he sees that it's a text from me. Then he lifts his head fast and looks right at me. The smile on his face gets even bigger and he runs to me.

"Clary! You're here!" Jace says as he squeezes me tightly in his arms. I hug him back just as tightly. "I missed you so much." Jace plants kisses on my neck and then on my cheeks and pretty much everywhere. It almost feels like I'm being welcomed by a dog.

"I missed you too," I say and kiss his lips. We're still holding onto each other tightly as the small kiss turns into many kisses. This is why I didn't want my mom to see this.

Jace lifts me into his arms and I wrap my legs around him. I didn't realize we had moved until I feel my back hit against a wall.

"We should carry my things inside," I barely manage to say as Jace refuses to stop kissing me. Not that I'd want to stop. I just think we need to get my stuff inside before someone steals them or something.

"Fine. But this is not over," Jace says and gives me a one last kiss. He only puts me down when we're back where my bags are. I didn't have to get any furniture because me and Jace had collected enough money to buy everything. We picked them online together and they got delivered here that day when Jace arrived.

As we start carrying everything inside, I notice that the girl is gone. Good. I guess I made it pretty clear for her that Jace is not available.

"I guess you don't need to go for a run anymore," I say after we have all of my stuff inside.

"I wouldn't even want to go for a run anymore since you're here now," Jace says and pulls me down to sit on his lap on the couch. I wouldn't want for Jace to go for a run either. I just want to enjoy the feeling of being in his arms again. And it would be pretty weird and rude if Jace would go for a run after not seeing each other for a month.

"So... How is everything?" I ask. We haven't really been talking about anything important over the phone. Just about some random stuff we usually talk about and about how much we miss each other.

"Pretty good. I wish I could've gone home to visit my parents, but I haven't had time. I have visited Jonathan since it only takes an hour to drive there." Jonathan got into a college that is not so far from here. He and Sebastian live together. Since everything was such a mess in Sebastian's home, he decided to take a break for a year and got some job. Kind of like I. I got a job from my dad's bookstore since he conveniently lives near and owns a bookstore. He said he could really use the help.

"Were they fine? Better than at graduation?" They both looked pretty uncomfortable and not exactly happy then. They had to hide their relationship from everyone, which was a good idea. It would have caused so much drama if everyone would've found out.

"Yes, they looked pretty happy. But not us happy as we are right now," Jace says and grins.

"I am happy right now. But I think I would've been even more happier if I could have been surprised to see how nice the apartment is." I look at Jace judgmentally, but he's still grinning.

"Sorry. I was just so excited." I can see why he was so excited. I like how it's so light in here and there's a small backyard since we live on the first floor. I'm glad Jace let me pick most of the furniture since I'm more artistic and see what colors go well together and what looks good.

Then I realize that Jace has said something and I didn't hear a word he said.

"Did you say something?" I ask.

"So, you pay more attention to the apartment than me? I'm offended. I think you need to make it up to me," Jace says, not sounding offended at all.

"I don't think I do."

"I think you do." Jace smirks and the next thing I know, I'm lying on the couch with Jace on top of me. As I feel his soft lips on mine, I don't mind.

* * *

I wake up to the quacking alarm clock, smiling. I always smile when I hear it. And I don't even need to get up yet. It's for Jace since his classes start earlier than my work at the bookstore. Jace is still holding me tightly and I hear him grumbling something, like every morning. He has already been at the college for a week and it seems like it's getting harder and harder for him to get up in the morning. I think I should get him a real duck since the alarm clock is not working anymore.

"Turn it off," Jace mumbles.

"No. It's your alarm clock and you need to get up." I'm half asleep and I'm waiting for Jace to get up so I can continue sleeping.

"It's not fair that you can still sleep."

"Life is not fair. Now get up so I can continue sleeping." I'm still not opening my eyes. I don't really want for Jace to get up since then I'll feel cold when I lose his body heat.

"Fine," he whines. He kisses my cheek and gets up. I fall asleep before I have time to be too sad about how I'm not in his arms anymore.

Some time later I wake up as Jace gently kisses my lips. He always comes to say goodbye before he leaves.

"Bye. Love you," he says softly and hugs me. I sleepily wrap my arms around him.

"Love you too," I mumble half asleep. Jace presses one last kiss on my forehead and leaves. This happens every morning.

A couple of hours later I wake up well-rested. Of course I'd still want to sleep, but I need to get up. I don't feel like getting up since the pillow next to me smells like Jace and I don't want to leave the warm bed.

As I finally crawl out of the bed, I notice something on the bedside table. It's a folded piece of paper, but it's not only that. On top of the paper is a small jewelry box. I stand beside the bed and stare at it. Am I overreacting and misreading the situation? Maybe it's just earnings or a necklace.

I start by taking the paper and unfolding it. I start reading it without opening the box.

_Dear Clary,_

_I know you're probably reading this letter before opening the box first. But it's okay. So... I didn't really know a better way to do this. Or maybe I'm just a coward. I know we haven't been together that long, only six months. But I just know that I never want to be with anyone else than you. Okay. I'll stop this before it starts to sound too cliché. So... Will you marry me? Someday? I don't mean we need to get married right now, because we're still so young. But I think I would marry you today if I could. I need to stop writing now. Just, let me know the answer._

_Your guardian angel_

I stare at the letter and I don't even know what I should feel. I mean, I'm happy and I know what my answer will be. But why couldn't he ask me in person? How am I supposed to answer this? It'd be easier if he'd just ask and I could say yes. Now... Now I need to go to him and-

I just don't want to walk up to him and say yes. Maybe I should pretend that I didn't notice it. Then he can ask me. This is just too easy for him! And too hard for me!

Then I remember the ring. I could put that on and show it to him as an answer. Or... I could put it on and then hide my hands in my pockets. I could pretend that I didn't notice the letter and then suddenly show him the ring.

I finally open the box. It's simple and very beautiful. He managed to choose just the right ring. It's silver or white gold and I honestly don't know if the few small diamonds in it are real. I'm not any kind of expert. But I don't care. I love it anyway because Jace chose it and it doesn't matter if it's expensive or not.

I start to get a little tearful as I look at the ring and slide it on my ring finger. It fits perfectly. As much as I want to show it to the world, I need to fool Jace. I won't make this too easy for him.

* * *

I haven't been able to concentrate on my classes today as I've been so nervous after leaving the letter and the ring for Clary. I just couldn't wait anymore. I love her so much and I feel like I need to be more reassured that I really have her. Sometimes I'm even scared of suddenly losing her. Plus I just want her to know how important she is to me and even if I'm in college, I'm not going to abandon her and find anyone else.

If it were up to me, we would get married today. But I'm not sure that Clary agrees. I'm not even sure how she reacts for my proposal through a letter. Man, I really am a coward. I just wanted to do it in a special way.

After the long day, I walk towards the bookstore where Clary works. I always go hang out there after my classes. Sometimes her dad is there and sometimes not. He's really nice and thankfully is not bothered by our relationship. And he also didn't give me any threats if I hurt Clary or anything like that. He seems really laid-back.

I slow my walking as I see the bookstore. Then I realize that I need to get this over with and start walking faster. I nearly run to the bookstore. As I open the open the door and step inside, Clary looks at me amused as I'm panting from the running.

"What's the rush?" she asks. I walk to where she's arranging some books on a shelf. I greet her with a kiss.

"Did you get my letter?" I decide to get straight to the point. Clary frowns. Oh god. This is not good.

"What letter?" she asks. What? She didn't get the letter? Or is she pretending? Now I'm frowning too.

"I left you a letter. Didn't you notice it?"

"No. I was in such a rush." I stare at her intently. Is she lying? Maybe she really didn't notice it.

"Oh," is the only thing I can say. I feel a little disappointed and nervous. Now I have to be there when she's going to read the letter! And I was so excited to get her response now! Now I have to wait.

Clary smiles at me and takes my hand in hers. As I entwine my fingers with hers, I feel the ring on her ring finger. I lift her hand up see the ring on her finger. Immediately I feel the tension getting out of my body and I start grinning like a maniac.

"Does this mean your answer is yes?" I ask, even though it's a stupid question.

"No, I just thought it looked good with my outfit, so I decided to wear it," she says sarcastically. "Of course it's yes! But we're not going to get married today," she says grinning.

"Why not? We could run off to Las Vegas right now and get it done with."

"Get it done with? You're so romantic!"

"I know! And how romantic was this? Me asking you with a letter?" Clary looks like she's thinking about it.

"I don't think it was really that romantic. I mean, where's my romantic candlelit dinner? Then people would applaud at us and it'd be just like in the movies." I don't know if Clary's actually serious about wanting that, but I feel bad right now. Maybe I should have done this differently.

But then Clary bursts out laughing.

"You look so horrified! You think I'd actually want that? It'd be so cliché. And I do like the way you did it." I sigh and glare at her.

"You really like scaring me today, don't you? First you let me think you wouldn't have noticed the letter and now this."

"I think I'm just in that kind of mood today. And it's not like you're completely innocent either." Sometimes we like to drive each other crazy with different pranks. I think it all started when Clary set my new quacking alarm clock at four in the morning.

I pick up Clary's hand and see how well the ring fits her.

"You managed to pick out a very good ring," Clary says.

"I'm so relieved you like it. And of course I'm also relieved that you said yes."

"What if I would've said no?" That would've been awful. I don't know what I would've done or how I would've felt like.

"Then I probably would've given you the letter and the ring every morning until you'd say yes."

"Really?"

"Yes. Because I know that eventually you would've said yes. Or maybe I would've just asked later." There was really no doubt in my mind. I know she loves me as much as I love her. But it's nice to be more reassured.

"So... When is the wedding?" I ask, teasing her.

"Maybe we should talk about that a little later. We haven't been together that long yet. And we're young. And we don't want to make hasty decisions. And-" I stop her by kissing her because I don't want to hear more excuses. Although, they're all true, but I'd still marry her today if I could. It's good that one of us is actually thinking.

"Maybe we should think about it after I graduate?" I suggest. Clary nods.

"Or maybe earlier. I don't know if want to wait years."

"Good. Maybe we shouldn't talk about this so much right now. We should celebrate."

"Okay. Would it be just the two of us or..?"

"I think it's better if we just stay home and celebrate there. I want you all by myself."

"Or maybe we should first go somewhere to celebrate and then go home."

"Fine. We'll eat in some restaurant and then we'll go home and celebrate there." Clary smiles and nods.

Then I remember something.

"Oh! Did you see the engraving on the ring?" I ask and Clary frowns.

"No, I didn't. I was just so surprised by this." She takes the ring off her finger and reads the engraving. She looks up and rolls her eyes while smiling.

"'From your guardian angel'?"

"You don't like it?" I ask concerned.

"Of course I do. I love it!" I sigh in relief and wrap my arms around her.

"We should go buy me a ring too and you can decide what will be engraved in it."

"Yes. Definitely!" Clary says looking very excited. "It could read: 'To my guardian angel'."

"That's a great idea. The engravings will remind us how it all started."

"Yes and how everything has changed so much since then." Clary looks like she's remembering everything.

"And how fun it was for me when you didn't know who it was," I say grinning. Now Clary looks a bit mad.

"It was fun for you, but it was definitely not fun for me. You drove me crazy!"

"But it was also very sweet, right?" I say, tying to calm her down. Clary has a pretty short temper sometimes.

"Of course." And now she's smiling at me softly. That was easy. "Now, let's go buy you a ring."

* * *

We step outside the jewelry shop and Jace now has a same kind of white gold ring as I do. Except it doesn't have the diamonds of course. Jace complained that they were too girly for him. It has the engraving that I decided.

Jace is now holding my hand with his right hand and his left hand is up as he's inspecting the ring while we walk.

"I would've never thought I'd have one of these so soon," he says.

"Hey! It was you who asked!" Jace turns to look at me with a calm expression on his face.

"I was not complaining. Just saying," he says and gives me a kiss which calms me down.

"That's actually true. I wouldn't have thought either. I especially would not have thought that it would've been with you."

"Why not?" he asks frowning.

"I just never thought that you could've actually liked _me_."

"Who wouldn't want a beautiful redhead like you? And there are so many other things I love about you, but I'd rather spend this evening in some other kind of way than boring you."

"Maybe you can write me a list someday," I suggest.

"Yes, I'd love to do that. Maybe you can write me one too." Oh no. Absolutely no.

"I don't think you need an ego boost."

"You're right. I don't need the list because I already know what would be in it. Breathtakingly handsome. Incredibly hot. Really smart-"

"See! You don't need one!" Jace is grinning and it looks like he's still making the list in his head. "You probably even love yourself more than me," I joke, but Jace stops grinning and turns to look at me shocked.

"Of course I don't! I'm just-"

"Relax I was only joking."

"I knew that," Jace tries to say.

"No, you didn't."

"I did. And now while we walk, I could start listing things that I love about you."

Jace lists things he loves about me for the rest of the walk to the restaurant. My face gets heated as I start blushing with all the compliments and by the time we reach the restaurant, my face is probably as red as my hair.

The waitress first tries to flirt with Jace, but as she notices the engagement ring, she backs off and looks as red as I do as she's so embarrassed. I'm glad Jace is left-handed, so everyone will probably notice the ring better and back off. I can feel more peaceful that they'll know that Jace is my boyfriend. Or my guardian angel, as Jace would prefer for me to call him.

I could think of him as that too since he did kind of save me. I was so miserable and lonely back then. He really is my guardian angel. I know he will always make me feel better and protect me. And he also looks like an angel. But I'll never tell him that of course. He really does not need the ego boost.

But I can tell him how happy he makes me. Like right now when he gives me another jewelry box.

"I also got you this and I wanted to give it to you in person," Jace says.

"So, a gift you can give me in person but not an engagement ring?" I tease him.

"Just open it." I gladly comply and open the box. It's sliver wing necklace. I look at it closer as I notice that it has an engraving. It says: 'Your guardian angel'.

"It's really beautiful. Thank you," I say and kiss Jace. It has a pretty long chain so I slide it over my head right away. "It's perfect," I say, still admiring the necklace.

"Just as perfect as I," Jace says. "And you of course," Jace quickly adds.

"And this day. It's been prefect. Thank you," I say looking up at his handsome smiling face and squeeze his hand in mine.

"No problem. It's my job as your guardian angel." And Jace will never stop saying that. I'm positive.

* * *

**And this is the end. ****Thank you so much for the amazing reviews! And thank you all who has favorited, followed and read this :)**


End file.
